Pipsqueak
by Kody Wright
Summary: A new rider comes to the Pony Express with a secret. Soon Pip and Lou are accused of stealing from Mr. Tompkins' store and must prove their innocents. Buck goes missing. Later the Riders must find missing bonds that Ambrose was investigating.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**1835 Texas**

He was young and spry with thick black hair and a rounded youthful face. He worked the ranch of the wealthy family as a hired hand. His job was to round up herds of cattle and keep predators both animal and human in nature away from the wealthy rancher and his family. Aloysius "Teaspoon" Hunter rode the chestnut coated horse to the barn after a long day's work. He wore tan trousers and blue and white striped shirt with an oversize cowboy hat. He dismounted the horse and tended to his duties and then went to the wash bin to tidy himself up from the dust and dirt that caked his face. He heard a voice of a young woman call from behind.

"There you are," the voice softly called.

A smile crept across his face as he turned. His hazel eyes settled on the beautiful young woman with long brown hair and matching eyes before him. She sported a yellow dress that was spotless as she gazed upon him with loving eyes. "Isabelle," he replied drying his face and neck. He placed the towel down and came closer to her. His hands settled on her waist as she leaned closer and kissed his lips.

"My dearest husband," she coyly replied. They were newlyweds and Teaspoon's new wife was the youngest daughter of the ranger he worked for. "I'm having Mabel prepare a special meal for us tonight." she teased.

"What's for dinner?" he asked feeling as if he was walking on clouds. His new wife was young and beautiful. Her family was wealthy and they adored him. He was set to become a rancher himself and could see his future as a rancher and young men working under him.

"Fried chicken." she grinned "My secret recipe."

"If it's secret than why does Mabel have it?" he teased her.

"She's more than a servant. She's family!" she insisted.

"I suppose." he agreed. Mabel was a black slave the rancher had acquired a few years prior. Her former owner had gone bankrupt and was forced to auction off the slaves he owned. The rancher was given Mabel at a steal for the woman worked as the housekeeper and nanny to the children.

Isabelle released her embrace and retrieved a small box from her purse. She held it before him, "I know you don't know your birthday but I thought I would give you this for your birthday."

Teaspoon took the blue velvet box. It was rectangle in shape but rather small. He opened the box and found a tiny silver spoon. He lifted the spoon out of the box and discovered his initials on the back of the decorative piece. He stated amused, "It's a little spoon."

"It's a silver spoon. I found this man in San Antonio who sold these little tiny spoons. I saw it and thought of you." she admitted. "I had your initial engraved on the back."

"I see that." he gave a nod. He placed the little spoon back in the box and wrapped his hands around her waist once more. He pulled her closer, "How did I ever get to be as lucky as to have you for my wife?" he asked.

"The Lord has blessed us." she concluded. She kissed his lips once more and added, "The lord has blessed us with a child."

Teaspoon paused, "A child?"

"I'm with child." she told him. "That's why I gave you a baby spoon. It was a hint."

His eyes grew wide, "I'm gonna be a father!"

"Yes," she confirmed. She leaned closer and kissed him once more, "We can make our announcement tonight after dinner. Father said he had something important to discuss with you and my brothers."

"Did he say what's so important?" he asked alarmed for he knew there was strife about the border and the Mexican Army.

"Not yet." she informed. "You best get changed for dinner. Mabel don't like dirty clothes in the house."

"I will," he agreed.

**1860 - Rock Creek**

The rider came over the dusty horizon to make the layover at the Pony Express station in the little town of Rock Creek. Aloysius "Teaspoon" Hunter squinted as the rider came closer. His red and white striped shirt was a bit dusty from working hard. He called to the riders, "You're up next, Buck!"

The half Indian boy mounted his ride and waited for the pass off of the pouch of mail. He soon gathered the pouch from the incoming rider and took off like a shot. The incoming rider soon came to a halt as the white and brown horse needed a rest. The rider was someone new that Teaspoon had yet to see before. The first thing Teaspoon noticed was the new rider was rather short and about the same height as Lou. The rider sported black trousers and a tan shirt under a brown twill coat and wore a brown derby hat and had a youthful round face. Oddly, the new rider didn't carry a traditional holster but rather a cummerbund around the middle and the butt of a revolver sticking out nestled by the side of the body.

"I ain't seen you before, son." Teaspoon stated approaching.

The rider's brown eyes settled on Teaspoon as if finding a treasure and studied Teaspoon's features. A soft smile crept across the rider's face. "I'm new! I'm Pip."

Rachel Dunn shifted her weight as she watched the new rider come into the station. She cocked an eyebrow for she figured the rider was not a boy but rather a girl like Lou. She glanced at Lou wondering if her friend figured out the new rider's obvious secret.

Teaspoon felt like he was looking into his own youthful face for a moment. He asked, "Your name is Pip?"

She nodded, "It's a nickname."

"Gotta full name?" he wondered.

"Yup," she gave a nod but didn't say anymore. She spied the stables and motioned, "I'll settle my horse." She walked by giving a nod to the other rides as she led the horse to the stable.

Jimmy wondered, "They robbing cradles to get riders." To Jimmy Hickok the new rider seemed too young.

Rachel laughed to herself and shook her head, "Supper will be ready soon, boys." She then walked back towards the house.

Kid whispered to Lou, "You noticed anything weird about that new rider?"

She asked, "Like what?" She immediately noticed that Pip was not a boy.

"He kind of looks like…Teaspoon." he whispered back.

Lou did a double take and shook the thought from her mind. "I didn't notice." she admitted.

**Dinner Time**

The riders had settled down for dinner in the bunkhouse. Pip had washed up and was assigned a bed for the night. She took a seat on the bench across from Lou whom she quickly figured out was actually female as well.

Teaspoon took his seat at the head of the table. He decided to get to know the new rider a little better. As Rachel rounded the table with a pot of stew and ladled out the servings into each bowl before each rider Teaspoon buttered up a slice of bread before him and glanced over to Pip sitting to his right. He casually asked, "So where are you from, son?"

Pip replied, "My folks are from Texas but they died when I was a baby and I went to New York. I grew up in the city."

Billy asked, "You are from New York City?" He wondered what the big city was like. From what he was told it was a huge city that had everything you could ever want.

She nodded, "I grew up in NY City. I lived with a family friend who took me with her. She worked as a housekeeper for a lawyer." Pip remained rather vague on the upbringing and didn't add more.

Billy asked, "What is New York City like?"

"It's a city!" she replied with a shrug, "Lots of buildings and street cars."

"What's a street car?" he asked.

"It's like a coach but looks more like a train carriage and is pulled by horses." she told him. She then added as an afterthought, "I bet I could put a steam powered engine in one and use that instead of horses."

Jimmy chuckled, "No steam engine would be that small."

"I could design one." she figured thinking about the project. Pip's mind would conjure up all sorts of devices. She had engineer's mind and would often spend hours and days thinking about how to make something better.

Teaspoon figured, "If we could find a way to shrink a locomotive down it could work to pull a carriage or buckboard." He looked to Jimmy, "I always believed that when it comes to technology things can always be…invented."

Pip cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Teaspoon. She began to nod as she kept her thoughts to herself. "So that's where it comes from," she muttered under her breath.

Jimmy then asked, "So why do they call you, Pip?"

"It's a nickname." she repeated.

He teased, "What's it short for? Pipsqueak!"

Jimmy was correct for it was indeed short for Pipsqueak. She curled the side of her lip annoyed and rolled her eyes.

By the reaction Jimmy knew he had the full nickname. "Pipsqueak! I can see you are a bit short and all. Pipsqueak! It's Pipsqueak!"

"Just Pip." she sighed.

"Pipsqueak," Jimmy grinned amused. He liked the new rider and found the nickname hilarious.

Teaspoon countered, "We all have our nicknames, Jimmy."

Rachel added, "Kid's nickname is Kid." she motioned towards the young man sitting next to Lou.

Kid nodded, "Least mine is not Pipsqueak."

Jimmy stated, "I'm James Butler Hickok. You got a last name, Pipsqueak?"

"Hunter." she nodded.

Lou cocked her head, "Your last name is Hunter." She glanced at Teaspoon for Kid pointed out the look alike she could see the resemblance and wondered if they were related.

"It's a common name." she told her. She tried to change the subject, "This is very good stew, Rachel. Thank you for the meal."

"You're very welcome." she replied pleased. She then took note that Pip did seem to share some features with Teaspoon. She had dark hair and the same rounded face but her nose was smaller and eye color was brown.

Billy asked, "What did you do when you lived in New York City, Pip?"

"I went to school and delivered newspapers." she replied. "I was what ya call a 'Newsie'."

Jimmy told her, "Riding for the Pony Express ain't like delivering newspapers!"

"Obviously," she nodded in agreement.

Jimmy wondered, "Why ya carry your Colt like that? Why no holster?"

"I didn't have the money to buy both the holster and the gun," she explained. "So, I improvised and I found using the cummerbund is more efficient and effective."

"How so?" Jimmy wondered.

She demonstrated with her hand as she made her finger into the shape of the pistol and placed her hand on her left side across her body. She pulled her hand out and forward pointing her finger directly at Jimmy sitting across the table. "If I draw like this it automatically lines up the sight picture. If I were to draw from a holster," She moved her hand to her side and demonstrated, "I would have to draw upward to clear the holster and then line up the sight picture. Drawing from side saved nearly three seconds on draw time and I don't have to really aim."

Jimmy sat thinking about what she said. He made his hand into the shape of the gun with his index finger pointed up. He then copied the motions and counted the seconds. He found she was right that it was quicker to draw in the fashion she demonstrated. "Huh!" he sat thinking.

Kid smirked, "Looks like Pip can out draw Jimmy."

Jimmy argued, "We will see about that!" He looked at Pip who sat wide-eyed. "You and me and gonna have a little competition in the morning."

"I'm not shooting anyone!" she shook her head.

Jimmy blinked, "Not each other!" his head rolled back. "You and me are gonna shoot some targets in the morning."

"I can do that." she sounded relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning after a hearty breakfast Jimmy led Pip to the area behind the bunkhouse that was often used for target shooting. He had gathered two discarded cans and set one on each fence post. He stood beside her before his can and then drew the revolver from his holster as fast as he could and shot from the hip using a fanning technique with his left hand to cock the gun. The can went flying off the post. Pleased with himself Jimmy smirked, "Let's see you do that." He then holstered the weapon.

She winced to herself unsure she could draw as fast as Jimmy Hickok could but knew she had to put on a tough guy act or her reputation in the new town would be absolutely destroyed. She took a step and lined herself up with the post and then reached across her body and drew as fast as she could, cocked the revolver with her thumb as she lined up the sight picture and fired. She hit the can dead on and in the same amount of time that Jimmy accomplished in his test.

The mute rider, Ike walked out and gathered the two cans. He brought the cans back motioning which can was hit by Jimmy.

Kid picked up the first can that Jimmy shot from Ike's hand. He found Jimmy barely hit the top edge of the can and most of it was left intact. He then looked at Pip's can which had a hole straight through the middle. He concluded, "Pip beat ya, Jimmy."

"He did not!" he argued. "I was faster."

Kid disagreed, "You two about the same but Pip hit dead-on, Jimmy." He looked to Pip, "That way you draw is different. You just leveled the sights on the target." he stated impressed.

Jimmy pouted looking at the two cans, "He's that much better."

Lou grinned to herself for she knew Pip was not a boy and she just beat Jimmy at a mock dual. She wanted to jump up and down and rub it in Jimmy's face but could not. Jimmy Hickok was beaten by a girl and she said nothing.

Jimmy noticed Lou's amused face. He barked, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," she tried to keep a straight face. Lou understood what it must be like for Pip. She assumed her new friend snuck into the Pony Express for the same reasons she did.

Jimmy scowled, "This little pipsqueak cheated."

Pip asked befuddled, "How did I cheat?"

He didn't know how she cheated and just stammered, "You did somehow!"

She removed the cummerbund from her middle and handed it to him, "Here! Put this on and you try it."

"Fine!" he huffed and took the article. He removed his belt rigging and then put the cummerbund around his middle adjusting it for Pip had a smaller waist. He removed his Colt from the holster that he handed to Kid to hold. He placed the weapon in the cummerbund like Pip had donned as Ike placed another tin can on the fence post. When Ike was clear Jimmy turned toward the post, cross drew the weapon and found the sight picture lined up perfectly. He paused and then put the revolver back in the cummerbund. He then drew it again but as fast as he could and fired the weapon hitting the can dead center. The result was faster than his normal draw and more accurate.

Kid gasped, "Damn, Jimmy! You can shoot even faster than Pip and you hit that can right in the middle."

Jimmy looked down at his middle and then at Pip. He looked at his middle once more for he discovered if he utilized the cummerbund in the fashion Pip had that he would be faster and more accurate than before. He debated if he wanted to keep his very expensive rig or trade for the cummerbund that Pip used.

Pip's cummerbund also aided her in keeping her true gender a secret and she wanted it back. She pointed, "Can have my cummerbund back now?"

"Looks pretty good on me," Jimmy smirked.

Her mouth dropped as she assumed he was about to take it from her. He chuckled amused for he like getting a reaction out of Pip and then removed the cummerbund. "Here," he tossed it back to her, "Not really my style anyways." In the back of his mind he knew the cummerbund style of carry would give him a tactical advantage but for now he would make do with his holster rigging.

She caught the cummerbund and applied it around her middle once more. She then tucked her revolver into the makeshift rig. She looked up as Jimmy had finished buckling the belt around his middle and tied off his holster to his leg. She asked, "Still think I cheated?"

He shook head amused, "Nah! You figure that rig out on your own?"

"I did!" she proudly proclaimed.

"That's pretty clever. Just don't let it go to your head." He walked up to her and looked right in the eye and mentioned, "I'm still faster than you." He waited for her response.

"Congratulations!" she smirked. "Would you like a cookie?" she asked sarcastically.

Jimmy heard Lou laugh out loud. He scowled, "Not funny, Lou."

She pinched her lips tight and tried to not laugh but to Lou, Pip was getting the better of Jimmy and he obviously liked Pip but he did not seem to realize Pip is a girl. For Lou the two were hilarious. It was the classic cowboy meets the city slicker and Lou found it entertaining.

Jimmy warned Pip, "Watch yourself or I might just take that cummerbund." He then walked by her still upset that Lou thought the whole situation was funny.

Pip huffed back, "For five dollars a week pay you can afford your own!"

Jimmy ignored the comment and walked back inside the bunkhouse. The other riders filtered in behind him. He found Teaspoon and Rachel sitting at the table sipping coffee.

Teaspoon asked, "How were target practice boys?"

Ike tossed him the cans.

Kid mentioned, "Jimmy nearly missed the first time. But after he shot like Pip showed him he really nailed it."

Jimmy shrugged it off, "It was nothing." He plopped down at the table next to Pip. He wasn't aware that he was sitting rather close to her. He smirked at her, "Ya know, Pipsqueak…for five whole dollars a week you can afford a nice holster."

"I'm saving up my money." she shook her head.

Lou asked curiously, "What for?" she sat across from Pip and sipped a cup of coffee.

"To go to college." she told her.

Teaspoon perked up and wondered, "What are you gonna go to college for, Pip?"

"Engineering," she informed, "Minor in chemistry. I got accepted but I need the money for tuition."

Kid wondered, "You finished grammar school then."

"I graduated from High School in New York City." she nodded. "I got an associate's degree in accounting…" she winced and tailed off. Darn it, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone she was an accountant.

Rachel gasped, "If you have a degree in accounting then why on earth are you riding for the Pony Express?"

She puckered as she thought of a good excuse, "Because I make more money riding than as an accountant. I can get money for tuition in just a few months of riding verses years of accounting." The excuse was plausible but wasn't truthful as to her motive. She was hired as an accountant for Russell, Majors and Waddell and found her father's name on the payroll and asked if she could come out west to meet him after explaining the situation to her bosses. The investors allowed her to ride so she could meet her father who she thought had died in the Alamo when she was a baby.

Lou figured, "So you know how to really save money!" She wondered if there was a better way for her to save up the money she needed to buy a home for her and her siblings.

She cocked her head, "Accounting is more for running businesses. You mean investing?" she wondered.

"I'm saving my money to buy property." she told her. "I got a little brother and sister and I'm gonna buy us a little place…" she started.

"Then you don't want to speculate. You just want a savings account." she agreed.

"Speculate?" Lou asked.

"That would be the stock exchange." she explained. "You can get large returns on an investment but you could also lose it all too. Property is actually a very good investment for it always goes up in value over time." she glanced around the table. "Um…" she wondered if she said too much.

Jimmy asked with a cocked eye, "So…what did ya do with your money from delivering newspapers?"

"I went invested it in the stock market and went to college with the proceeds." she explained. "That's how I got associates degree." She then added, "I'm real good at math and seeing patterns."

Jimmy wondered, "Then why not just uses this stock market thing to make more money for college?"

"Um…" she had to come up with another excuse. "I cashed it all out and used it already…" Her excuse was a lie and Teaspoon could tell when someone was lying by someone's body language. He knew she lied but didn't know why or what part she lied about.

Pip changed the subject, "So…what's in town?"

Lou told her, "I'm going into town today and I can show ya around."

"I appreciate that," she gave a warm smile to Lou grateful. She wanted to help Lou and figured she could look at the local bank saving rates. Maybe she could help Lou during her stay in town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lou walked Pip into town later that day. As they walked Lou told her story. "My Pa ran off and Ma died. My brother and sister are in an orphanage. Soon as I get enough money saved up I'm gonna go get'em out."

Pip asked, "Why the get'up?" she motioned towards the clothes.

"Same as you," she smirked. "Girl with no pa, no ma…you know where that leaves ya…Scrubbing floors or worse…" she glanced at the Saloon that hosted the local prostitutes.

Pip confessed, "I've always worn boy's clothes. This is nothing new for me. I'm not trying to deceive anyone. When I was a baby my mother was killed when the family ranch was attacked by the Mexican militia. My father had gone to fight the Mexican Army in the Alamo. The whole family was killed. My mother's housekeeper saved me and snuck me out. Her name was Mabel. She died last year. She took me to New York City and got a job as a housekeeper for a lawyer. He had only boys and as they grew up their clothes were passed down from oldest to youngest and then Mabel gave the clothes to me. I had no ma or pa but I did work delivering newspapers. The boys treated me good…Like I was their little adopted sister."

Lou wondered, "So what is your first name?"

"Agnes," she confessed "and what's yours?"

"Louise," she replied. "Louise McCloud…Agnes Hunter."

"Nice to meet you too." she told her. "You think the other riders figured me out?"

"I don't know," Lou shrugged. "Jimmy likes ya though…" she grinned.

"He's a wild one." she miffed.

"He likes ya," she insisted. Lou soon found they were walking towards the bank. "The bank?" she wondered.

"I'm gonna see what rates they have for savings accounts." she told her. Pip led Lou inside. She peered about taking in the scene. The wall was lined with clerk windows and behind the clerks was a large sturdy safe that was built into the building. She gave a nod in approval.

The bank manager approached the pair. He was a tall man with thinning brown hair and a mustache. He wore a nice brown twill suit and black cravat bolo tie. He asked pleasantly, "May I help you two young fellas?"

Pip asked, "What are your saving accounts' rates?"

"Our savings accounts rates are fifteen percent with a minimum deposit of five dollars." he informed.

Lou huffed, "Five dollars!" She about to storm out for that sounded way too high.

Pip stated, "Fifteen percent is a good rate, Lou."

"They want fifteen percent?" she asked unsure what a savings interest rate even was.

"No," she shook her head. "The bank pays you fifteen percent on your deposit every month. Say you open an account with ten dollars. At the end of the first month you get a dollar and fifty cents in interest deposited into your account by the bank."

Lou paused and asked, "You mean the bank pays me?" she pointed to herself.

"You would be a depositor," Pip nodded.

She shuffled in place wondering, "Would my money be safe here?"

The manager assured her, "Any funds are placed in the banks vault for safe keeping."

"What about robbers?" she asked suspiciously.

"We have a very secure vault!" he assured her. "Its walls are five feet thick and nearly impenetrable." he declared.

Pip asked, "You guys have insurance on the depositors?"

"We do," he nodded. "For a small fee of two percept we insure the account."

Lou asked, "What's insurance?"

"It's a monetary policy that is used to cover losses that would be out of the banks control, such as a robbery or fire…Unforeseen events." She looked to the manager, "What's the limit on the policy and who is underwriting it?"

"Philadelphia," he replied.

Lou looked to Pip who seemed to know all the right questions as Pip nodded in thought. Pip stated, "If you buy insurance you will make about thirteen percent interest every month. The insurance would be automatically deducted from your account."

Lou asked, "Can I think about this?"

The manager assured, "Of course! I'm here if you have any questions?"

Pip wondered, "You have a beneficiary form for the account in case the owner was to pass away?"

"Yes," he assured. "The bank is prepared for any unforeseen events."

Lou asked, "Beneficiary?" she looked to Pip.

She explained, "Riding is dangerous! If something happened and you died you would have to rely on whoever cleans out your bunk to get your belongings to your next of kin. The bank has a policy where you name your beneficiaries, which would be your brother and sister to each get half of the funds in the account in the event of your death." She looked to the manager, "You guys have any safety deposit boxes?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Depending on size our smallest box is twenty five cents a month. Do you have something you wish to keep in a safety deposit box?"

Pip gave a nod, "I have a family heirloom I might want to store in a safe place."

"The bank has deposit boxes availed. Would you be looking for a small box or a larger box?" he wondered.

"Small one." she confirmed. "Is the boxes insured?"

"As part of the monthly fee." he told her.

Pip replied, "Sounds good. I'll be back tomorrow for the box." She looked at Lou, "You want time to think?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Be back tomorrow," she told the manager before walking Lou out of the bank.

"See you tomorrow," the manager called out.

They started down the wooden sidewalk. Lou was thinking about all the questions she never thought to even ask. "If I open a savings account you should come with me."

"I will," she assured.

They continued to walk, "So the bank would pay me." Lou wondered.

"That's how it works." she nodded.

Lou whispered to her, "I got twenty whole dollars saved up."

Pip wondered, "What ya do? Stick it in a sock under your mattress!" She looked at Lou who nodded. She winced, "No…not under your mattress. Twenty dollars! In thirty days you could make three dollars on that and interest compounds…you make more the longer the money is in the account."

"But it's safe under my mattress." Lou figured.

Pip came to a halt, "You just met me and you just told me you have twenty dollars hidden under your mattress. How do you know I won't take it?" she asked her.

Lou crossed her arms and looked at her, "You won't take it!"

"I won't but my point is riders rotate through. Anyone can find it and ride on out of here with it and you won't know." she countered. "Get the savings account and the insurance. It's worth the peace of mind." They started down the walk once more. They soon came to the general store.

Lou stated, "I'll introduce you to Mr. Tompkins." She pushed the door open and found Billy and Jimmy were already there with Kid as Rachel had sent them to pick up some supplies. She led Pip over to the counter where Mr. Tompkins was showing Jimmy a new revolver.

The old shop keeper glanced over at Lou and the new rider. He gave a nod, "Morning!"

Lou replied, "Morning! This is Pip! New rider"

Mr. Tompkins looked Pip over and figured something was off with the rider. Unlike Lou, Pip was better at hiding her figure especially with the cummerbund around her middle. "Pip!" he found the name nearly as odd as most the other riders.

Jimmy smirked, "Short for pipsqueak." He held up the empty revolver he examined for Pip to see. The revolver didn't look like anything he saw before. "What ya think of this?" he asked her.

"That's a 'Grape Shot' revolver by Jean Alexandre La Mat." she recognized the odd design.

Mr. Tompkins asked, "How did you know that? It's brand new! I just got it in today."

"I saw the patent for it few years back." she informed. "A lawyer showed it to me."

"Lawyer, huh?" Tompkins asked wondering how this young rider even knew what a layer was.

She nodded, "Is it the forty-two or the thirty-six?"

Lou asked, "What is that crazy looking gun?"

Mr. Tompkins stated, "It's a revolver and shotgun in one! I thought of you riders when I saw it in the catalog." He looked to Pip, "It's a forty-two."

Jimmy handed it back to Mr. Tompkins, "Rather have my thirty-six." he referred to his set of Colt ivory handled revolvers. He looked at Pip, "The lawyer that the housekeeper friend worked for?"

"He helped file patents." she nodded.

Jimmy have a nod and looked to Mr. Tomkins, "I need some number twelve percussion caps and lead balls."

"Right up," he secured the revolver and then bent over to gather the caps and bullets. As he set the items on the counter he noticed the butt of the revolver sticking out of the cummerbund that Pip wore. "I got holsters in the back." he motioned towards the far corner.

Curious Pip gave a nod, "I'll check it out." and then wandered over to look at the display of fine leather work.

As Jimmy as busy paying for his supplies, Kid whispered to Lou, "Where did you and Pip go this morning?"

"To the bank." she whispered back.

"What for?" he wondered.

"To open an account." she softly replied not wanting to talk about her savings.

"I don't trust banks." he shook his head.

"Pip knows all about banks." she assured him. She watched as Pip wandered from holsters to lady's handbags. She figured she better pull her out before she did something to raise an eyebrow. She walked away from Kid and to the section.

Lou whispered, "Find anything you like?"

She admitted, "That nice little bag with the pearl closure."

Lou looked beyond Pip and spied the lady's purse. It was royal blue silk with a pearl closure. She had to admit it was a classy purse. "The purse is a dollar and fifty cents." she reported the price.

Pip reminded her, "Ten dollars and thirty days and you would have the money to buy that purse without even lifting a finger."

Lou rolled her eyes and pulled Pip's sleeve, "Come on! I think we're leaving."

Pip whispered, "You should go to New York City with me and we can spend all day at the department store."

Lou asked, "With what money?"

Pip kidded, "With a rich man's money."

"Ah-ha," she shook her head as they headed out the door.

Mr. Tompkins noticed Pip and Lou were muddling about the corner of the store. He wasn't sure what they were looking at and more towns' folks walked into his store. He went about his business without much thought.

NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews. Next update will be in march.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As supper time came with the setting sun the riders had gathered around the table once more. They had just finished eating when a knock came at the door. The door opened and Mr. Tompkins stuck his head inside. He glanced about the riders and then spoke to Teaspoon, "Can I speak to you outside, Marshal?"

"I'll be right there," he stood up figuring it was a nonsense issue as usual. He wandered out the bunkhouse feeling rather full. "What is, Bill?"

"Two of your riders stole a very expensive purse from me today." he accused.

Teaspoon cocked his head, "What?"

Mr. Tompkins insisted, "I saw Lou and the new one looking at the purses and when I was cleaning up at close I noticed a purse was gone. It's a blue silk purse with a white pearl. It's very expensive and they were looking at it."

"My riders didn't steal any purse." he started.

"It's missing!" he declared.

"Okay," Teaspoon replied. "I will search their belongings but if nothing come up it wasn't them." He turned and walked into the bunkhouse with Mr. Tompkins behind him. He took a deep breath, "It appears a very expensive silk purse was stolen today from Mr. Tompkins' store. He saw you and Pip looking at it earlier, Lou. It's a blue silk purse with a pearl."

Lou gave a funny look, "We were looking at holsters and some purses this morning. Someone stole it!" Her heart sank for when Pip suggested she could have the extra money in interest from a savings account to buy the purse she was considering the idea.

Pip figured, "You think we stole it."

Teaspoon held up a hand, "A quick search and we can eliminate that possibility."

Lou gasped, "I didn't steal it."

Kid came to her defense, "Lou didn't take it!"

Pip held up a hand, "Excuse me but don't you need a search warrant to go through our personal belongings."

Teaspoon was actually impressed for few knew the law. He cocked an eyebrow, "Unless you give me permission."

Lou stood up and marched over to her bunk. "I didn't take anything." She held up her coat she wore and emptied the pockets, "See!"

Teaspoon asked, "Let me just take a quick look." He quickly went over her bed and found nothing out of sorts. He then looked to Pip.

She crossed her arms and dug her heels in, "Go get a warrant!" She wasn't about to let anyone invade her privacy.

Rachel gave a heavy sigh for Pip's response didn't clear her name but rather made her look suspicious.

Bill Tompkins huffed, "He stole it! That new rider must have stolen it."

"I did not!" she huffed.

"Then why won't you let the Marshal check for it?" he argued.

"Lou and I were in your store early this morning. You just noticed it was missing after the entire day. Anyone could have taken it after we left. Are you gonna go to everyone who went to the corner of the store today or just us two?" she challenged.

"I saw you two looking at it!" he snorted.

"So what!" she huffed back. "Just because we were looking at something doesn't mean we stole it."

"Then let Teaspoon look for it to prove that." he insisted. He was now certain that Pip must have stolen the purse.

Pip shook her head, "Go find the judge and get warrant." She added, "You need probable cause and I do not believe you have it. You didn't see who sole it or for that matter if it is actually stolen. It could have just been misplaced. Your probable cause is very weak."

Tompkins asked, "You a lawyer?"

"I grew up in a lawyer's house." she reminded him. "I know the law and my rights."

Teaspoon tried to coax her, "Pip, if you just let me do a quick look-see we can clear this up without a judge."

"Nope," she shook her head. "I want to see the look on the judge's face when you tell him how stupid this all is. I have a fourth amendment right against unreasonable search and seizures." She repeated, "Go get a warrant."

Tompkins huffed, "Which bed is it? I'll look myself." He started to move towards the bunks.

Teaspoon physically stopped him, "You can't go searching through the bunkhouse like that, Bill. Pip is right about the law. I need a warrant to search it."

"Then get the warrant." he demanded.

"I'll have to see the judge." he told him. He looked back to the riders as he gathered his coat and hat, "I'll be back soon, boys." He led Mr. Tompkins out of the bunkhouse and closed the door behind him.

Bill Cody asked Pip, "Why didn't you let him look?"

"I didn't steal it." she told him. "He has no proof! There has to be a burden of proof."

"But if you just let Teaspoon look he could have proven you didn't steal it." Billy rebutted.

Pip replied, "Let's say someone accused you of stealing five dollars. You have five dollars you saved under your bunk. You didn't steal the five dollars and let Teaspoon search and he found five dollars. Now, you know that was money you saved but to the person who is missing the five dollars thinks you stole it. So, Teaspoon takes the five dollars and gives it to whoever accused you of stealing it. You are now our five dollars and everyone thinks you are a thief. Then the person who accused you finds the five dollars that they thought you stole. Do you really think they will bring your money back and apologize because most won't and let everyone think you stole from them because it would be too embarrassing to find the missing money after the money was stolen legally from you." She shook her head, "That is why we have a burden of proof system."

Rachel rebutted, "If Teaspoon comes back with that warrant and finds that missing purse it won't look good for you!"

"I didn't steal it." she shook her head.

**An Hour Later**

Teaspoon returned with Mr. Tompkins and a warrant from the town judge to search the bunkhouse for the purse. He stood before Pip and held it for her to read. She grasped the paper, "My god! The judge actually gave you one."

Teaspoon didn't look happy, "I need to search your bunk."

She rebutted, "This is for the bunkhouse. Not my personal belongings. You can search the bunkhouse."

Mr. Tompkins rolled his head back, "You have got to be kidding."

She shook her head, "A warrant has to be direct and precise. It says the bunkhouse and for the purse. That's it!" She motioned towards the bunkhouse, "Search away!"

Teaspoon stated, "I need to search under your mattress."

She hopped up, "Okay!" She then walked over to the wall and leaned against it shaking her head at the ridiculousness.

As Teaspoon ran his hands under the mattress he found a small box. He pulled the box out and looked at the familiar blue trinket box. It was just like the box that his late wife Isabelle gave him decades ago. He simply held it in his hands as he recalled the day he was told about the baby that he assumed had died.

Pip spied the box. She became alarmed, "That's mine and not part of the warrant."

Teaspoon looked over to her, "What's in it?"

"It's personal." she replied. She stepped forward and held out her hand, "It's mine!"

He was tempted to open the box but knew he could not legally. Slowly, he handed her the box as he wondered if the silver spoon he lost with his wife and baby was somehow back in his life. She grasped the box tight and would not let go.

Lou figured the box was the family heirloom she spoke of at the bank. She wondered what was so important that Pip seemed upset when Teaspoon found the box.

After looking for the purse Teaspoon turned to Mr. Tompkins, "I didn't find it."

Tompkins was certain Pip stole it and must have hid it when they were getting the warrant. He demanded, "Go through his clothes! He must have hid it when we were gone."

Teaspoon replied, "The warrant from the judge doesn't allow that."

"This is insane!" he huffed and stormed out the door.

Teaspoon gave a heavy sigh and walked over to Pip. He softly spoke, "It would have been easier if you just cooperated."

"But it wouldn't have been right." she countered.

He gave a nod and said nothing more to her. He turned to the riders, "Get some sleep boys. Got another ride tomorrow." He then walked by Pip and to his private room in the back of the bunkhouse.

Kid went to his bunk and stated, "You made things real hard on Teaspoon tonight, Pip. You should have just cooperated."

"That's okay, Kid. If someone wanted to go through your things I would have them get a warrant too." she smirked at him.

Rachel spoke up, "I think it's been a long night for all of us. Get some sleep, Kid." She walked by Pip to leave and mentioned, "You know Teaspoon is like a father to these here boys and it hurt seeing you make him go through hoops tonight."

"I didn't make him got through hoops. Mr. Tompkins did!" she disagreed.

Rachel shook her head, "That's not how the boys here see it."

She shrugged, "Not everyone can see cause and effect."

She shook her head disappointed and walked by, "Get some sleep boys….Lou…" she walked out the door to go back to the house.

Lou asked, "Why didn't let him look? I know you didn't steal it. I was right there with you."

"Exactly!" she cocked her head. "You are my witness and you gave permission to a search that turned up nothing. At that point there was proof of our innocents and no further investigation was needed." She walked over to her bunk, "Teaspoon should have stopped it but he didn't."

Jimmy balked, "He was just trying to clear ya."

"He did with Lou." she rebutted. She put the small box under her pillow.

Jimmy asked, "What's in that little box anyways?"

She looked at him and bluffed, "A silver bullet that can kill the undead."

"What?" he balked.

"Haven't you heard of the undead?" she teased.

He settled down in his bed. "Undead! You're pulling my leg." He rested his head on the pillow and wondered, "What is the undead?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buck was due to return and but was late. Teaspoon debated if he should send out the other riders to look for him or wait another day. He decided to return to Mr. Tompkins' store to see if the missing purse had been found. Upon entering Mr. Tompkins seemed frustrated and flustered. One of the local farmers stood before him asking for credit to buy some supplies.

The young farmer wore a white shirt and tan trousers with matching suspenders with dirty boots. He had curly light brown hair and begged, "Please Mr. Tompkins. I need the supplies."

"You haven't paid me for last months' supplies." he rebutted.

"I will as soon as I can." he promised. "Just add it to my account."

The shopkeeper scowled, "You already have over a months' worth of supplies on that account."

Teaspoon approached, "Is there an issue here?" he casually asked.

The farmer glanced at Teaspoon and feared he would be arrested for the debt. He stammered, "No!" He then marched off but as he approached the door he huffed, "I'll get your money…somehow…" he barged through the front door to figure out a way to pay the debt.

Tompkins shook his head, "He's already a month behind and wanted me to give him more credit."

Teaspoon reminded him, "This here drought is affecting the farmers. Crops don't grow without rain."

"I can't keep getting supplies without money." he rebutted.

"You find that missing purse by any chance?" Teaspoon wondered.

H shook his head, "No! It was an expensive purse. I'm out a whole dollar and twenty five cents plus the cost of shipping. I don't make a lot of money running this shop, Teaspoon. My profit margin is very small." He shook his finger, "That boy stole it and now I'm out more money. Then the drought has affected the locals and everyone wants everything on credit." He threw up his hands, "I can't afford that!"

"You have no proof that Pip stole it," he rebutted.

"He stole it!" he insisted. "He was looking at it and he must have taken it. I'm not sure why but it must have been him."

Teaspoon shook his head, "I don't think it was him."

"Well, he's not allowed back in this store!" Tompkins proclaimed. "Neither is the one who was with him…Lou."

"Lou didn't take it either!" Teaspoon replied.

"Maybe the two are working together?" he suggested. "Things are tight enough as it is and now I have to watch out for thieves." he complained.

Teaspoon simply shook his head, "I'm sure you'll find that missing purse." He then added, "Ease up on the farmers. Everyone is being affected by this here drought." He was about to leave the store when the other riders walked inside.

Jimmy spied Teaspoon and called, "Buck ain't back yet, Teaspoon."

"I know he's late." he agreed.

Kid asked, "Should we go look for him?"

"Let's give him a little time. It's not like any of you boys haven't been late before." he soothed hoping Buck would ride back into the station soon.

Lou walked in behind Kid as she wondered if the missing purse was found. As she stepped foot inside the door Mr. Tompkins hollered at her, "You're not allowed in my store!"

Lou stood shocked, "What?"

"When your friend brings back that missing purse then you can come back in. Until then, you and that bad influence are not allowed in my store."

Lou proclaimed, "Pip didn't steal it! I was there! We didn't take it."

He huffed, "Prove it!"

"We proved it last night." she rebutted.

"No ya didn't," he waved the claim off. "That little pipsqueak just gave Teaspoon a hard time." He shook his finger, "You get that purse back and then you can come back into my store."

"Fine," Lou turned and barged out the door upset. She knew they were innocent but Mr. Tompkins seemed determined to insist that Pip stole the purse.

Inside the store Kid huffed, "Lou didn't steal anything!" He looked to Teaspoon for answers.

"I can't go through Pip's personal things without a search warrant." he reminded him.

Kid grew frustrated and marched out the door with the other riders behind him. None of the boys felt welcomed as long as Mr. Tompkins had forbid Lou to come into the store. Kid figured Pip must have hid the purse somewhere and was going to find it and return it to Mr. Tompkins himself to save Lou's reputation.

Kid soon arrived back at the bunkhouse and went right to Pip's things. He started rummaging through the clothing and personal belongings. He found the small blue box and opened it wondering what was really inside. He spied the silver baby spoon and just shrugged it off for it didn't seem like much to him. He handed it to Jimmy who wanted to help.

Jimmy look at the spoon, "It's not a silver bullet. It's a baby spoon!" he sounded disappointed. He really wanted to see a silver bullet.

Billy laughed, "You really thought it was a bullet made out of silver, Jimmy?"

He shrugged, "It could be."

Kid found a small blue velvet pouch with something inside. He opened it and discovered a silver locket. He handed it off still searching for the missing purse.

Billy looked at the locket, "Just some old locket."

Kid found a wooden box next and opened it to reveal an ivory handle pen and ink well set. He stated, "Just some pen!" he handed that off to Jimmy.

"Nice handle on it." he noted. "It's like one of them professional pens."

Billy smirked, "He said he's an accountant."

Kid then found twenty dollars but no purse. He began searching feverishly but so far he turned up nothing.

Rachel walked into the bunkhouse and discovered Kid and the boys going through Pip's bed and things. She huffed, "What are you boys doing?"

Kid explained, "Mr. Tompkins won't let Lou in his store unless we find that purse."

"Pip didn't steal it!" she told them. She got to Kid and grabbed the clothing from his hands, "Enough of this! You have no right to go through her things."

The boys paused and traded glances.

Jimmy asked, "Her?"

She smirked at them, "In case you haven't noticed…Pip is a girl too. That's why she and Lou get along so well. They are both in the Pony Express together." She scolded the boys who stood looking a bit dumbstruck. "Pip is helping Lou set up a savings account in the bank. Do you really think someone who has a degree in accounting who is helping her friend set up a savings account in the bank is gonna go about stealing things?"

Kid and the boys traded glances. He shrugged, "I guess not." He squinted, "Any of you all know she's a girl?"

Jimmy admitted, "I didn't but I'm glad."

Rachel spied the things sitting on the table. She noticed the spoon in the small box and picked the article up. She looked it over, "This is what is in that little box she was so concerned about? A baby spoon!" She lifted the tiny silver spoon out and examined it. The initials A.H. were engraved on the back. "This is just a baby spoon." she couldn't figure out why it was so important.

Teaspoon walked into the bunkhouse next to call on the riders to go search for Buck. He found Rachel and the boys looking at the items that Kid found in Pip's things. He gave a heavy sigh, "What ya all doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Rachel informed, "I found the boys going through Pip's things. They were looking for that missing purse. It's not here." she assured him.

Teaspoon stated, "I knew that from the get go. But I had to prove it to Tompkins." His eyes settled on the baby spoon that Rachel held in her hands. Gently he grasped the spoon for he recognized it. "Where did you get this?" he gasped. He then realized they found it in Pip's belongings.

Kid replied, "That was what was in that little blue box that you found last night."

Rachel found Teaspoon's reaction very telling. She asked him, "What is it, Teaspoon?"

He was nearly in tears as he swallowed hard. "I need to know where Pip got this."

"It's just an old baby spoon!" Kid told him. "It's not worth that much."

"It's worth a lot to me." he stated. He wiped the tears from is eyes and spied the locket. His thick finger grasped the jewelry and he gently opened the locket and found two hand-painted miniature portraits: One of himself and the other of his first wife. He gathered himself wondering how Pip got the articles.

Pip walked in with Lou next as she had opened a bank deposit box for her time in the station. She came to gather her silver spoon, locket and pen when she found Teaspoon and the riders had her prized possessions laid out on the table.

Lou stood dumbstruck at the sight.

Pip huffed angry, "What are you doing?" She couldn't believe the scene before her.

Rachel tried to explain, "Mr. Tompkins won't let Lou or you back into his store unless we find the missing purse. The boys started going through your things looking for it."

Teaspoon turned and looked at her. His eyes narrowed, "Where did you get this locket and this spoon from?"

"It's mine!" she told him.

He grew angry for he figured this young rider must have stolen it. He tried to keep his calm but anger bubbled up inside. "Where did you get this from?" he growled.

"It belonged to my mother." she told him. "It's all I got left of her."

He held the locket before her, "This locket doesn't belong to you. Neither does this spoon. It belonged to my late wife…My first wife…Isabelle."

She cocked an eyebrow, "First wife! How many times were you married?"

He growled, "That's none of your business! Now, how did you get this?"

"Mabel gave it to me when I was old enough." she replied. "She was my mother's housekeeper…"

"Mabel was a slave that worked for my wife's father in the homestead." he recalled.

Pip tried to explain the story, "She got me out and brought me to New York."

Teaspoon snorted, "Mabel stole my wife's belongings and gave them to you?!"

"No," she shook her head. "The ranch was under attack and my mother told Mabel to get me to safety and gave her the locket and spoon to give to me. I was a baby."

"The baby died in the attack." he rebutted. "After I got back from the Alamo, there was nothing left of the ranch. My wife and my new born baby were murdered."

"Mabel saved me and got me out!" she tried to tell him.

"My baby was a girl." he shook his head.

"I know," she nodded.

Rachel gasped as she figured the situation out. She took a deep breath and stated, "Teaspoon! Pip is your daughter."

"My daughter's name was…" he stood befuddled. Daughter! How could this rider be his daughter?

"Agnes," she stated.

He nodded, "Agnes!" Slowly his mind put the pieces together.

She removed her hat and looked at him. "I'm not a boy! I'm a girl dressed like a boy. I came out here to meet you. I didn't steal anything and my bosses know I am here and that I am riding and that you are my father." She then stated, "I didn't know that you thought that I was dead. I assumed you knew Mabel got me out."

"I thought Mabel was sold and I had no idea you were alive." he confessed. He shook, "I'm your pa. You're the baby that was killed…wasn't killed…Mabel saved you and got you to a safe place."

"Mabel raised me. She took me to New York City through the underground and landed a job working for a lawyer as his housekeeper. She told him the story and he helped me as much as he could. His first wife wanted to adopt me because Mabel and I thought you and my mother were both dead. She died and his second wife didn't like me much so I was never adopted by him but he raised me as part of his family. I only found out you were alive a few months ago. I told my bosses that I found your name on the payroll and what had happened. I wanted to meet you so they let me come out west as a rider so I could work under you."

A smile crept across Rachel's face, "You dressed up like a boy, got assigned to ride just so you could meet your father who you thought had died when you were a baby."

She nodded, "I did." She looked about the riders, "Lou and Rachel figured me out right away. I'm not sure why it took you boys so long."

Rachel stated, "I think Lou had an advantage over the boys."

Teaspoon stood beside himself as his mind churned the information. The baby girl he thought had died was alive and well and standing before him. "I guess we got a lot to catch up on, Agnes." he sniffed feeling overwhelmed.

"We do," she agreed with a soft smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Teaspoon had sent out Bill Cody and Ike to search for Buck hoping they would come back with answers soon. In the meantime, he still had a station to run and a town to police for he worked two jobs. He decided he was going to tell Mr. Tompkins that Pip allowed the search and they found nothing in regards to the missing purse. He led the remaining riders and Pip into the store to talk with Mr. Tompkins.

As they entered the store they found a young blonde haired mother wearing a light blue dress standing before Mr. Tompkins holding in one arm a young girl about three years of age and a tattered silk blue purse with a pearl closure. The young mother profusely apologized, "I have no idea how she got it, Mr. Tompkins. I found this in her bed this morning. I'm so sorry, she spilt milk on it and I tried to clean it…" she sobbed.

His eyes settled on Teaspoon and the riders as they walked through the door. In his hand laid the stained purse which he could no longer sell. He never though a small child would take the little purse assuming it was a toy. He felt horrible for how he treated Lou and Pip.

Teaspoon spied the purse as he approached, "Is this the missing purse?" he asked knowing it was.

The young mother dried her tears as she held the child who cried for the purse. The little girl kept reaching for the purse for she liked the colors and the little pearl that seemed ever so magical to her. "I'm sorry for the all trouble, Marshal Hunter. My daughter grabbed the purse thinking it was a toy and I didn't see her do it or find it until this morning." she explained. She looked to Mr. Tompkins, "I know it's damaged but I don't have a dollar and fifty cents to pay for it."

Teaspoon held out a hand, "May I see the purse."

Bill Tompkins placed it in his hand. Teaspoon looked it over and sure enough the silk was stained and the little purse looked worse for wear. He gave a heavy sigh, "Can you sell it at a discount, Bill?"

He shook his head, "I won't get half of what I paid for it."

Pip spoke up, "You have merchant insurance?"

"I can't afford that!" he rebutted. "Especially way out here…" he knew insurance would have covered the loss but he simply did not have insurance.

Pip asked, "How much did the purse cost you?" she noticed the little girl wanted the purse and seemed agitated.

"It cost me a dollar and twenty five cents plus the cost of freight." he told her. "I was only gonna make ten cents on that purse."

Pip dug into her pocket and handed him a silver dollar and a fifty cents piece. She stated, "I'll buy it!"

Teaspoon beamed as he handed her the little purse. He was ever so proud of her dignity and charity in the awkward situation. Pip in turn handed the purse to the little girl, "I think this is yours now."

The mother gasped, "You didn't have to do that!"

"She likes it," she smiled at the child who eagerly grabbed the expensive purse.

"I can never repay you." the mother stated.

"I didn't ask you too." she shrugged.

"Thank you," she nearly cried. She spoke to Mr. Tompkins, "This won't happen again." She addressed Teaspoon, "Thank you, Marshal."

"It's alright Mrs. Jones." he assured her.

She then left the store grateful that Pip settled the loss and with her dignity intact.

Mr. Tompkins looked at Pip, "Why did you do that?"

"Kid's got good taste." she shrugged.

Teaspoon grinned, "Well now that…That is taken care of…" he spoke to Mr. Tompkins, "I want to officially introduce you to my daughter, Bill."

His eyes settled on Pip, "You're his daughter?"

She nodded, "My name is Agnes Hunter and I'm an accountant for Russell, Majors and Waddell. They let me come here to meet my father since we were separated when I was a baby."

He gasped, "You are an accountant and not a rider?"

She nodded, "They let me ride out here though."

"Agnes has a degree in accounting and grew up in New York City." he beamed. "She's also going back to college soon to get another degree."

Tompkins asked, "In accounting?"

She smirked, "I was going to go for engineering but after what happened last night, I'm thinking law now."

Teaspoon figured, "A lawyer in the family might be an asset."

She asked, "Are Lou and I allowed back in your store now, Mr. Tompkins?"

"Yes…you two are," he gave a nod rather embarrassed.

Pip glanced at Lou and then stated, "We appreciate it. We're gonna look around now." she told him and stepped away from the counter to browse with Lou.

Tompkins kept his voice low, "You think your daughter would be willing to help me go over my books. There is an error someplace but I can't find it."

"I'm sure she will help ya out." he soothed.

Tompkins asked, "So…Um…does she have any lady's clothing with her?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "She didn't bring much with her."

Jimmy Hickok kept glancing up to where Pip and Lou were browsing about the store. He liked Pip more than he would like to admit. She reminded him of Lou in a way. She had spunk and wouldn't take any nonsense from him. He liked a strong and independent woman and Agnes Hunter was as independent as he. Feeling awkward he tried to approach her. She was smart and educated but he was illiterate. However, he wasn't about to let a little thing like illiteracy keep him from acting suave around Teaspoon's daughter. He came to the pile of book and picked up a book from the pile, stood in eyesight of Pip and Lou and acted as if he was interested in the book that he could not read.

Lou glanced over at Jimmy and did a double take. He stood flipping through the pages of a book as if he could read it. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "It's doesn't have pictures, Jimmy."

Pip was busy sniffing the perfume bottles for she loved the different scents. She heard Lou say something about Jimmy. She glanced over at Jimmy reading a companion book to the Bible and then looked at Lou, "I didn't think he was that religious."

She whispered back, "He can't read. He's faking it."

Pip wondered, "Why is he doing that?"

"Because you can read." she told her.

She stood pondering the assertion that Jimmy was illiterate. She then wondered, "How many of the riders can't read?"

Lou assured her, "I can read! Kid can read. Billy can't read. Ike can read some but not write…"

Pip figured, "Maybe they can learn."

"Billy signs his name with an X," she shook her head.

"I'm gonna teach Billy, Ike and Jimmy to read." she declared.

Lou winced in near pain as she imagined the circus of a school that would occure.

Pip walked away from the perfume bottles and to Jimmy. She looked over the stack of books searching for an easy and yet interesting read. She had taught the newsies in New York City to read and got their attention by reading a book to the boys in the afternoon. She figured she employ the same tactic with the riders. She found a novel named _Moby-Dick_ and she knew it was a good read. She picked up the book and smiled brightly, "This is a good story."

Jimmy glanced at the book but could not read the title. He nodded, "So is this one." He tried to sound smooth and well educated around Pip but in reality he came across as foolish to his friends.

She agreed, "_The Bible's Companion_ is a nice book. You go to church regularly?" she asked wondering what he was say for Jimmy just didn't come across as someone who went to church and Lou said he didn't go.

"Um," he soon figured the book was a biblical companion read and he likely looked silly to his friends for Jimmy refused to go to church. "It's not bad." he placed the book back down.

Pip smiled, "I'm gonna buy this!" She then walked with Jimmy to Mr. Tompkins, "I would like to buy this book."

"That will be fifty cents," he told her.

She handed him the money pleased she found the book way out in the west.

Teaspoon glanced at the title, "_Moby-Dick_! What's that book about?"

"A wale!" she told him. "I read it to the newsies on our lunch break. They loved it."

Tompkins asked, "What's a newsie?"

"Boys who deliver the newspapers in the city." she explained.

He told her, "I carry the local newspaper. It's monthly. It runs the first of every month. I can save ya a copy…" he offered. He felt bad for falsely accusing her and wanted to show some gratitude with a favor.

"I would love to read it," she smiled. She glanced at the boys nearby, "I can read this tonight if you all are interested in it. It's a tale about a great white whale and the captain of a ship trying to find it."

Kid replied, "Sounds boring!"

She gasped at him, "It is not!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a filling meal Jimmy decided it was time to clean and reload his Colt revolvers. Kid also decided to reload his sidearm as well and a few extra cylinders. Lou glanced at the table as she started to read the book that Pip bought earlier. She gave a heavy sigh for she knew when Kid and Jimmy started loading extra cylinders for their revolvers it was a sign of trouble to come. She figured she better do the same and glanced at Pip who was reading the local newspaper from last month.

"Better load up, Pip." Lou told her.

She glanced at the table, "I still got three chambers filled." she rebutted.

Jimmy told her, "If Buck's in trouble you're gonna need more than three shots."

Kid added, "Ike and Billy still ain't come back yet." 

She paused and pondered the situation. "I suppose." She placed the paper down and gathered her bag of supplies.

Kid asked her, "You got an extra cylinder for that Colt?"

"I got another cylinder." she assured him. As she gathered her supplies to load the extra cylinder for her revolver she watched as Lou, Kid and Jimmy started getting prepared for a possible shootout.

Jimmy held his revolver in his left hand in an upward position. He used his right hand to measure out the black powder from the brass flask and tip it upside down into the thirty-six caliber hole in the cylinder. He then turned the cylinder to the next hole and did the same thing until all six chambers had been filled with the proper amount of black powder. He then grabbed a lead ball from a small leather bag and placed it over the hole in the chamber. He reached up under the barrel and grabbed a lever with his fingers and pulled down. An iron plunger inside the gun frame was pushed down and seated the ball onto the powder. He repeated the step until every chamber was seated with a lead ball. He then opened a tin that contained a concoction of wax and lard. Using his fingers he spread the wax and fat mixture over the end of each chamber. He then removed the filled cylinder from the frame of the gun and placed it on the table. He then grabbed an empty cylinder and started the whole process over again.

Pip then noticed Kid and Lou were using the same process of loading. She went to her work for she only had one extra cylinder for her revolver. She wondered if she needed another cylinder but prayed she did not. She unrolled her loading kit that contained a spare six shot cylinder, a block of wood with a loading press and a small tin can. She started to load the sole extra cylinder she owned. She owned a similar flask that was measured to the needed grain capacity of black powder. She placed the spare cylinder with the larger holes side up and began to fill each hole with powder. She then opened a tin can but instead of wax and fat she had pre-cut wads of fat saturated wool. She placed one wad in each hole.

Jimmy paused in the middle of the loading process and looked at the wads. He reached over and picked one up. He felt the greasiness to the wad. "You use these for chain fire?" he asked her.

"I found the wax seal would melt when I used the cummerbund so I figured if I soaked some wool in lard and punched it out with a mallet and hole punch it then would less messy and not melt." she told him. She then placed a ball on each filled cylinder and used the hand press to seat each ball in each chamber. She didn't need to seal the top of the cylinder with the wax and fat mixture for the chamber was sealed with the greasy wad instead.

Kid held up a greasy finger and admitted, "That's a lot less messy than doing it this way."

Jimmy asked, "You got any of those wads in thirty-six?"

"Just forty-four," she shook her head. She then added, "I only have one extra cylinder."

Kid asked, "Why did ya only buy one extra?"

"Because cylinders are expensive and I didn't think I would need more than one extra." she replied. She sighed, "Besides if Winchester and Henry make that new repeater that they filed a patent for then we won't need to load cylinders like this anyways."

Jimmy asked, "You saw a patient for a new Winchester gun?"

She nodded, "It's called a lever action rifle. Winchester also filed a patient for the ammunition it would feed. It's a forty-four caliber but instead of using a paper cartridge they use brass filled with black powder and a coating of primer inside the cartridge."

Kid interrupted, "That would be dangerous! The cartridge could go off with the primer right next to the powered."

She shook her head, "No! The primer has to be struck with a firing pin. The primer would be in a rim and the pin strikes the rim." She added, "I saw the patient. The new rifle is being developed right now. It can hold eleven cartridges and you load is Sunday and shoot all week with it."

Kid balked, "That sounds too good to be true. You only get one shot with a rifle then you have to load it again. The only way you can get more than one shot is either with a revolver or a double barrel shotgun…Nothing else!"

"It's called a repeating rifle and the new ammunition will make how we load today obsolete in ten years." You don't have worry about the powder getting wet. You can put a handful of brass cartridges in your pocket and shoot all day long."

"No paper cartridges!" Kid gasped. This new technology sounded unrealistic to Kid. It was like going to the moon and back and way beyond the current level of weaponry.

She insisted, "It's called a 'repeating rifle' and it will change the world. No more mess when loading. You don't have to load up a bunch of cylinders. You can use the same cylinder over and over again and just slip in these new cartridges." She picked up a wad, "I won't even need these things!"

Kid miffed, "That sounds about as silly as putting a locomotive in a buckboard."

She smirked, "I also read a patient on something called a 'combustion engine' that would burn fuel to turn pistons instead of steam."

Kid rolled his eyes, "What's next? Going to the moon!"

Pip asked, "Why not? We have hot air balloons that go pretty high. I bet one day we could find a way to get to the moon and come back."

He rolled his eyes shaking his head.

Pip looked to Jimmy and Lou for support. "Someday it will be possible." she insisted.

Lou stated, "I doubt I would see that in my lifetime." She reached over and picked up the wad from Pip's tin and debated if one would work in her revolver.

Jimmy shrugged, "Maybe in hundred years."

Pip had to agree, "Maybe." She then asked, "Anyone got an extra cylinder I can use?"

Jimmy walked over to the wall and grabbed the double barrel shotgun. It was designed for stagecoaches and had a shorter barrel that a hunting shotgun. He handed it to her, "Use this if you need it."

She took the coach gun and gave a heavy sigh, "I hope those missing riders are okay."

Lou agreed worried, "Me too."

**Next Morning**

As the sun rose over the horizon Kid, Lou, Jimmy and Pip were readying the horses to go look for the missing riders. Teaspoon wasn't fond of the idea of his daughter going with the riders on the search effort. He tried to talk her out of going.

"Agnes," he approached her with concern, "you know you don't have to go…don't ya?"

She looked up at him over her shoulder as she fixed the saddle in place. She gave a smile, "We have three missing riders. You guys can use all the help you can get."

He tried to not sound like an over protective parent but in reality he for he just got back the baby he thought had died over two decades ago. He cocked an eyebrow and drew out a breath, "I'm sure Jimmy and Kid can handle it."

She squinted, "What about Lou?"

Teaspoon didn't mean to leave Lou out and agreed, "Him too."

"Him?" she asked herself and then glanced at Lou who had a pleading expression upon her face. She quickly figured that Teaspoon for some odd reason had not figured out Lou's true gender.

Teaspoon suggested, "Mr. Tompkins asked me if you would be willing to do some accounting for him. Maybe, you can do that instead."

She shook her head, "I will help him with his books when I get back."

He shifted his weight and grew more stern, "I think it would be best if you stayed and looked at them there books."

"The books can wait." she disagreed. She couldn't figure out why Teaspoon was insisting she stay when three riders were missing.

He grew more determined, "Agnes! You should stay. I lost you once and I'm not losing you again."

She paused for it was the first time anyone ever said such words to her. She never felt as if she was loved even with the kind lawyer and Mabel. She felt touched for just a moment but the stubborn streak she inherited from her father soon kicked in. "That's so sweet." she swooned. Then she turned like a viper, "But I gotta go and you can't make me stay."

"As your father and your employer…" he started to counter.

"Russell, Majors and Waddell are my employers. I'm in accounting, remember!" she rebutted. "I'm here on my own accord and I will go with the rider on my own accord."

Jimmy mounted his horse and stated, "Don't worry, Teaspoon! We can look after her."

Kid figured, "She's not that much trouble."

Pip looked to Lou for support for so far Jimmy and Kid weren't sounding all that confident in her own abilities.

Lou stated, "I think Agnes can take care of herself, Teaspoon." She gave a small smile to Pip.

Reluctantly he gave in, "The first sign of trouble you boys turn tail and run. Ya understand?"

Jimmy assured him, "She will be fine. She ain't that much trouble." He glanced at Pip's not so amused face and smirked amused at himself.

Pip turned and gave Teaspoon a hug and whispered in his ear, "I'll be fine. When I get back I can look at Mr. Tompkins' books."

He swallowed hard as he released her. His heart conjured a memory of when he left the ranch to go fight the Mexican Army and his wife, Isabelle assured she would be fine and he needed to go save the Alamo. He felt a tear run down his cheek as the memory stirred long buried feelings of guilt. He chocked, "I know you will."

She released her embrace and then mounted the horse. She looked at her companions, "Let's roll!"

Jimmy gave a cockeyed look, "Roll?" he asked unsure where or why she used the term.

"Ya know," she motioned with his hand, "Roll…like wheels roll…" It soon became apparent that New York City terms' was alien and odd to Jimmy and the other riders.

Kid informed, "We're on horseback. We don't have any wheels."

Pip asked, "Will 'go' work then? Let's go!"

He complained, "Damn if I know half of what you city slickers say."

She rolled her head back and promised, "One of these days I will take you to New York just so can learn the lingo."

He complained, "You talk kind of funny. That accent is…" he muttered and pointed to his nose.

She huffed, "Every New Yorker talks through their nose! We do that because everyone has a cold most of the year. You get used to it…" she grumbled.

Jimmy smirked, "And they say we talk funny."

Lou sighed, "Time's a wasting."

Jimmy ordered, "Ride out!" He nudged his cream coated horse ahead of the others.

Pip muttered, "Ride out! What's wrong with roll?" She nudged her horse to follow behind Jimmy.

Teaspoon watched on holding back his fears and worry as he watched them leave the station. All he could do was hope for the best and pray he wouldn't lose his daughter for a second time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The riders had passed through the next three stations on the Pony Express route and so far each station master reported seeing Buck, Billy and Ike in the previous two days and all three kept going west. The Pony Express route was given dedicated riders to sections of seventy-five miles a stretch and so far they were nearly half way through the section that Buck was initially assigned. To get to the next station they would have to pass through a mountainous ridge.

Since they were a search party and not functioning as Pony Express riders they didn't get a fresh mount every ten miles of trail. They were therefore slowed down for the horses would require rest. It was getting to be late afternoon and they would need to set up camp before crossing the mountain ridge in the distance. The area was dry with scattered trees and brush. Jimmy found a spot near a small stream and a tree from shade.

"Let's camp here!" Jimmy called out as he surveyed the area.

Kid's blue eyes scanned over the spot and he gave a nod in agreement, "Looks good!"

Pip was ever so glad to get off the horse as her legs ached. She puffed her cheeks as she slid down, "Boy this is harder than I thought it would be. I think when I get back to New York, I will ask for a raise for the riders."

Lou slid down from the saddle and asked, "You can do that?"

"I'm head of my department." she nodded. "I'll talk to the investors and tell them just how difficult this job is." She wiped her hands off as she looked about. "Of course the project would last another year…" she shrugged.

Lou gasped, "What!" She assumed the Pony Express would be around forever.

"It's an expensive endeavor." Pip explained. "With the new telegraph and other routes opening up the Pony Express will be closed. Russell, Majors and Waddell did this to prove it could be done. They are hoping to win a mail route bid but there are other routes and other bidders. The funding will run out in a year and they will close it if they don't get the bid. And if they do get the bid, I'm not sure how much longer it will last anyways with the telegraph and all." She figured, "There might come a day when horses are no longer needed and we will have mechanical carriages. They are already working on a plan to connect the West Coast and the East Coast with a railroad system."

Kid had to admit, "If they connect the East and West with a railroad…We will be out of a job." He dismounted his horse and led her to the stream for water.

Curiously Jimmy asked Pip, "You think there will be a war coming?"

She nodded, "It's already starting."

Lou countered, "They say there will be a war if Lincoln is elected."

She shook her head, "It won't matter who is elected. The war is already starting. Wars don't start with a bang. The bang merely announces the war is here. The wars start with banks and politicians. The North and South are already at war politically and financially. It's only a matter of time before the shooting starts." She led her horse to water, "So, if shooting starts I'm going to move to California." she declared.

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow, "Why all the way out there?"

"To get away from any war." she gave a hard nod. She wondered aloud, "Maybe I can take my father with me and we can settle down out there."

Lou told her, "Teaspoon told us that if war breaks out he's going back to Texas."

She squinted, "Hmm." she thought out loud, "Maybe I can bring him to Canada then?"

Kid asked, "Why Canada?"

"I could get us as far away from Texas as possible so he doesn't go off to fight some stupid war. He's too old to go join a war. That's how my family was lost. It was a war and my father and all the men in my mother's family, including her brothers all went to fight the Mexican Army at the Alamo and none of them came back. And then Mexican Militias attacked the ranch, killed my grandparents and my mother. The only reason I am alive is because my mother handed me to the housekeeper and told her to run with me. Mabel took me and ran north. She didn't stop running until she got to New York City where she would be safe. We were close enough to Canada that we could get there if salve traders came after her but no one ever did so we stayed."

Jimmy asked, "You really think running away to Canada will save Teaspoon from another war?"

She sighed, "I don't know but I don't want him fighting in it."

Lou assured her, "None of us do but if war breaks out there is no stopping Teaspoon from doing what he thinks he should do."

"He's stubborn like me." she figured. She tied off the reigns to the nearby tree and walked over the camp site. She started to gather down limbs the twigs for the fire.

Kid had gathered some stones from the nearby stream for the fire pit. He walked over with the rocks in his arms. "I know if war breaks out I'll be going home to Virginia." he placed the rocks in a pile before him. She squatted to make the ring of rocks and glanced up at Jimmy nearby. He wondered, "What about you, Jimmy?"

"If the Pony Express closes I'll probably join the Army." he figured. "I can scout…" he pondered what he would do in the Army.

Pip suggested, "How about we all just move to California together and avoid the whole war?" She looked to Lou, "California has land cheap."

She laughed slightly, "I'll think about that." The thought of being torn apart by war scared Lou and thought of Jimmy and Kid joining a fight that could pit them against one another scared her even more. She decided to change the subject, "I'll get the mess going." She went to her saddle bags to get the food and cooking supplies.

**Short Time Later**

As Lou tended to the cooking Kid, Jimmy and Pip gathered more firewood. Pip had wandered away from the campsite in search for the wood. She had never been in the Midwest before and had no idea of the dangers that lurked around the corner. As she walked closer to the base of the mountain ridge she heard a growl from a nearby tree. She looked up and there sat a tan cougar ready to pounce. The cougar growled even louder bearing its teeth.

She paused unsure what to do. She never had seen a cat so large before. It was larger than a dog and seemed to stare right through her. She gulped as the load of firewood dropped from her arms. Her instincts kicked in and her first reaction was to run.

She ran and the cougar jumped from the tree and came after her. She never thought of pulling her revolver as she looked back and saw it was catching up to her. She lost her footing and fell, hitting the ground hard. She rolled over onto her back as she watched the cougar jump to secure its prey when she heard two gunshots ring out at once. The cougar dropped to the ground the lay dead. Blood seeped from the wounds. One bullet hit the head of the beast and the other in the heart. She found the cougar at her feet lifeless. She looked back and there stood Jimmy and Kid both with revolvers drawn. The two men had shot and the killed the perusing cougar at the same time.

Lou then came running around the bend. She saw the sight before her with a large cougar at Pip's feet with Kid and Jimmy standing before her with revolvers still leveled on the cat.

Jimmy cautiously approached the dead cat. He told Pip, "Don't move." As he got to the cougar he touched the side with his boot to ensure it was dead.

Upon ensuring the cat was dead, Kid holstered his revolver.

Lou ran up to Pip's side. She reached down to help her stand. "What happened?" she asked.

Pip explained, "I was gathering wood and I heard this growl. I looked up and that big lion was in a tree. I ran and it came after me."

Kid scolded her, "Don't you know not to run from a cougar? It will chase you down."

"I never saw one before." she admitted. "I only saw them in books."

Jimmy asked spying her revolver still in the cummerbund, "Why didn't you shoot it?"

She looked down at the butt of the gun and realized she should have pulled it. She shook, "My mind went blank and I just didn't think of it. I forgot it was there."

Lou steadied her, "It's okay, Pip. We got it! Just you have to be more careful out here." She wrapped her arm around her and started to lead her away from the dead cougar.

Jimmy watched as Lou led Pip back to the safety of the camp. He smirked at kid, "My shot killed it."

He squinted, "What?"

"I get to keep the hide." he told him.

Kid rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Jimmy rolled the cougar over and got a good look at the head as Kid walked away for could have cared less about the dead animal. Jimmy muttered, "You ruined a perfectly good rug with that headshot, Kid."

**Few Hours Later**

The sun had set and the four had dinner around the fire. Pip was still shaking from her encounter with the cougar but was relieved it didn't get her for she knew she would have been killed. They were in a higher elevation and as night crept in the air got colder.

Lou asked Pip as she finished her meal, "You feel better now?"

She nodded, "Better!" She looked at Kid and Jimmy, "Thanks to your two." She shook herself, "I never even thought to draw my revolver. I just ran and I shouldn't have…"

Jimmy sat close and assured her, "Being in the big city you don't see a lot of cougars."

She shook her head, "Only cats in the city are pussy cats. They just act fearsome." She shivered and realized, "It's getting cold!"

Jimmy reached for his bed roll and retrieved a blanket. He wrapped it around her shoulders and then scooted a bit closer on the log. "I'll keep ya warm." he mentioned.

Lou cocked an eyebrow for it seemed Jimmy was getting very close to Agnes Hunter. She wasn't sure how Teaspoon would react to Jimmy courting his daughter.

Pip admitted, "I didn't know it could get this cold at night out here. I'm use to the cold but I heard it would be warmer out west." She grasped the blanket around her neck to keep warm.

Jimmy replied, "The higher up we get the colder it gets."

Kid wondered, "You brought enough blankets in your bedroll, Pip?"

"Just one," she winced.

Lou sighed, "You will need more than one up here."

Jimmy figured, "She can double up with one of us to keep warm."

Lou replied, "I don't have enough room for two people in my bedroll."

Kid held up a hand, "Me neither."

"She can stay in mine." Jimmy insisted which was his intention when he made the suggestion.

Pip cocked an eyebrow, "You want me to crawl into that bedroll with you?"

"Why not?" he asked her as a smirk crept across his face.

She shook a finger, "You better keep your hands from wandering."

He swore, "I promise to be a perfect gentleman, Agnes."

"I'm holding you to that." she informed.

Jimmy chuckled, "Yes ma'am."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lou slept soundly in her oilcloth bedroll despite the cold night air. As the sun crested the horizon she opened her brown eyes and glanced around the campsite. She found Kid still sleeping very close to her and across from the fire pit she spied Pip cuddled in Jimmy's arms as she shared his oilcloth bedroll. Her eyes settled on Jimmy's peaceful face as he snuggled closer. For a moment she thought of Jimmy and how difficult his relationships were. He was not an easy man to get along with and his reputation preceded him quite often. But Pip seemed to counter his rudeness with her own New York style. Lou loved Jimmy but she loved Kid more and simply wanted Jimmy to be happy and find someone to love and who could love him in return.

Pip took a deep breath and yawned as she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open as she worked the sleepiness from her mind. She glanced over and spied Lou awake and looking in her direction. She gave a half smile to her. She yawned again and rolled to her back and glanced up at Jimmy's face. He woke as a result of her movement. He cocked one eye open as he was jostled awake.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning Agnes," he softly replied still sleepy. He closed his eye and tried to rest.

For Pip once she woke up she was ready to go after the day. Pip was a morning person who just couldn't stay in bed. She untied the bedroll and sat up.

Jimmy was suddenly hit with cold air. He complained, "Agnes!"

"I gotta pee." she told him as she scooted out of the bedroll. She slipped on her nearby boots and grabbed her coat off the log. She stood up and then walked just out of camp to the temporary latrine.

Jimmy complained, "Damn it! Now I'm freezing."

Lou lay grinning rather amused.

He shot her a look, "What's so funny, Lou?"

"You and Pip are a calamity together." she chuckled.

"Calamity huh?" he huffed sitting up. He figured he might as well get himself up and moving as well.

Kid woke from the commotion. He yawned and wondered, "What's going on?"

Jimmy spouted, "Calamity Agnes had to go pee."

He untied his bedroll and sat up, "What?" he asked looking about wondering if there was trouble.

Pip came back into campsite as she returned from the latrine. She had her boots tied and her coat buttoned up. She rubbed her hands together, "Boy it's cold this morning. I'll get the fire stoked."

Kid glanced over at Jimmy who seemed rather grumpy. He asked, "Calamity Agnes?"

Jimmy defended, "She is a calamity!"

Pip squinted, "Calamity! Me!" She rolled her eyes.

Lou knew she came up with the nickname inadvertently and didn't want Agnes Hunter to get stuck with yet another terrible name. She tried to nix the new name, "Calamity Agnes doesn't sound right to me." She too had sat up and begind to gather her boots and coat.

Jimmy smirked at Pip, "Calamity Pipsqueak."

Pip was used to getting all sorts of pet names from different people over her life. She mentioned, "My middle name is Jane. Agnes Jane Hunter. If ya are gonna call me calamity something than just use Jane."

Jimmy gave a wicked grin to her, "Calamity Jane it is!"

Her head rolled back for the new name sounded ever so smooth of the tongue. That would stick for sure. "Oh no." she complained. She then glared back at him, "I heard about the dime novel written about you. Wild Bill Hickok! If I get stuck with Calamity Jane then I'm telling everyone we're married and I'm your sidekick."

Kid reminded her, "I'm not sure how Teaspoon will feel about that."

"My father's nickname is Teaspoon. You know what kind of dime novel that I could write with all this?" she asked him. "And you…Kid!" She started to stoke the fire as her mind conjured, "We need a good nickname for Billy in this dime novel. He wears those buffalo skins. I know!" she grinned, "Buffalo Bill Cody."

Jimmy shook his head, "That sounds ridiculous." He muttered as he gathered the mess kit, "Buffalo Bill Cody and Wild Bill Hickok. Whole thing sounds absolutely ridiculous."

Pip shook her head grinning back, "That sounds like the making of legends." She looked to Lou, "Just need a name for Lou!"

She sat wide-eyed as she put her boots back on, "Me!"

Kid joined in on the banter, "She's a good shot."

Pip smirked in jest, "Little Miss Sure Shot!"

Lou sternly replied, "No!"

**Carson City**

The four riders arrived in Carson City after two days travel. They had yet to find any sign of their missing friends. The city was bustling with horses, carriages and cowboys from nearby ranches. As they rode through the dusty streets they spotted saloons, a hotel, merchant shops, stables and a sheriff's office. They soon arrive at the local sheriff to inquire about the missing riders.

They dismounted the horses and tied them off on a post at a nearby trough. Jimmy led them up the steps to the boardwalk and into the door of the office. Inside the sheriff's office was a stove, a desk and a gun rack. Sitting behind the desk was a man in a dark suit. He sported a red velvet vest and a white shirt with black bolo tie. His hair was dark and he had a thick mustache. He sat up at attention as the riders entered his office. He asked, "Can I help you boys?"

Jimmy started, "We're riders for the Pony Express. We're missing three riders…"

As Jimmy started a young dark haired boy about twelve years old came bursting in through the door. He wore gray trousers and white shirt and nice pair of boots that were just his size. He called out, "Uncle Walt! There's…" he suddenly realized four Pony Express riders were before him. He came to a sudden stop.

"I'm busy Wyatt." the sheriff scolded him. "Now, take a seat until I'm through." he motioned for the boy to sit in a nearby chair.

"Yes Uncle," he sighed and then took a seat still staring at the riders.

"If you all will excuse my nephew's outburst; he's visiting from Iowa for the time and gets a bit ahead of himself." He stood up, "Now what can I help you with?"

Kid stated, "We have three riders that have gone missing."

"I'm not aware of any missing riders." he informed.

Jimmy stated, "We already checked the home station and they never arrived. All three were last seen ten miles outside of town. We just went through the pass and we found nothing."

The boy popped up, "That's Devils Pass! People go missing there."

Walter scorned, "Wyatt! Do not speak out of turn."

"Sorry Uncle, Walter." he muttered.

The door to the sheriff's office suddenly busted open once more as a man entered in a rush. He was dressed in full cattle wrangling gear complete with leg chaps and a whip. He wore a blue shirt and oversize white cowboy hat that was dirty. "Sherriff Earp!" he called out.

"Malcolm," he replied.

"I found more rustlers on my ranch! I got cattle missing." he declared.

The sheriff was a bit overwhelmed. He looked at the riders, "I suggest you go back to Devil's Pass a look around. There's a mine not far. Maybe your friends fell into a shaft." He walked to the door, "Alright Malcolm! Let's go find the cattle thieves." He walked out the door leaving the nephew and the riders behind.

Kid winced, "Not very helpful."

Wyatt Earp hopped off his chair, "I'm his deputy!" he proclaimed. "I can help ya."

The riders all traded glances. A twelve year old boy claimed he was the deputy and could help them. "Um…" Kid winced.

He nearly begged, "I know the area. Please, let me come with you. I can help. Uncle Walt has been dealing with these wrestlers and doesn't have the time."

Pip smiled, "If you know the area that's a good thing. You can come with us."

Jimmy did a double take as he looked at her, "He's a child."

"He can still help us." she figured.

"Great!" the boy grinned, "I'll get my rifle and hat." he ran out the door to go back to his room to gather his things.

Jimmy rolled his head back, "He's a kid."

"He's looks about twelve." Pip rebutted. "He's old enough to help and he offered more help to us than his uncle did."

"Fine," he sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Young Wyatt Earp rode with the Pony Express riders outside of town to Devil's Crossing. Along the way the boy chatted about his family.

"So, my ma and pa let me come out to Carson City to stay with Uncle Walt. Ma wouldn't let my brothers Morgan and Virgil come cause she says they are too young." he explained.

Jimmy gave a heavy sigh for the boy talked nonstop.

Pip liked Wyatt and rode beside him. She smiled, "You got two brothers?"

"I got five brothers. James and Newton! Warren is the baby. My sisters help ma take care of him." he replied. He went somber, "My pa just lost the farm and…" he tailed off and let out a heavy sigh.

Pip assured, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't wanna."

Wyatt looked over at her and asked, "Why are dressed like a boy?"

She laughed for the boy was quick to pick up on the disguise.

He wasn't sure why she was laughing but continued, "You and Lou are sisters?" he wondered. "

"Nope," she shook her head glancing back at Lou who blushed. "Lou is an orphan trying to make money and I'm an account. I came out West to meet some family members." she left the excuse at that.

Jimmy mentioned, "Smart kid."

Kid added, "Talks a bit too much."

Lou giggled, "So do you at time, Kid."

Pip asked, "What's you gonna be when you grow up, Wyatt?"

"I'm gonna be a lawman!" he insisted. He looked at Jimmy, "He looks familiar." He then cocked an eyebrow, "Wait a minute. I saw a picture of you someplace, mister."

Jimmy rolled his eyes annoyed for he figured it was from the dime novel. He replied, "Can't always believe what ya read kid."

Pip grinned, "There is a dime novel based on Jimmy Hickok but the author named him Wild Bill Hickok."

Wyatt gasped, "He's Wild Bill Hickok!?" He looked back to Jimmy who scowled annoyed at Pip for telling the boy. He would rather Wyatt did not know of his alter ego.

"Thanks Agnes," Jimmy grumbled as he rode.

Devil's Crossing consisted of two huge rock cliffs with the trail in the middle. Surrounding the area was a flat, dry land with tumbleweeds and stunted brush. The riders and Wyatt soon approached the area.

Wyatt noticed something strange about the ground. "Hey, looks like track." The boy motioned towards the back of the pass.

Jimmy agreed, "Horseback riders."

Pip asked, "You think it's our missing riders?"

Jimmy shook his head, "These tracks are coming from the other direction."

Kid nodded, "These tracks go into the trail." He glanced about, "They head off that way." He pointed west.

Lou suggested, "We should follow them. It could lead us to something."

Wyatt mentioned, "There are a few ranchers in that direction."

Jimmy smirked at the boy, "Let's go see if any of the ranchers saw anything." He started to lead his friends as the followed the tracks.

As they rode across the land Wyatt was still talking with Pip. He rode beside her behind Jimmy and Kid. Lou brought up the rear looking for any signs that were missed. She could hear Wyatt and Pip's conversation.

Wyatt asked her, "You and Jimmy are courting?"

She gave a half smile and asked, "Why did you ask me that, Wyatt?"

He shrugged, "I just thought you two were courting. You seem kind of close to me."

"I like Jimmy," was all she would reply.

Wyatt glanced back to Lou, "You and Kid…" he started.

She glared at him, "That's none of your business, Wyatt Earp!"

He turned back around and muttered, "I was just wondering."

Pip spoke low, "They are!"

Lou grew upset and called her out, "Pip! It's no one's business."

"Sorry," she called back to Lou.

Wyatt asked, "What do they call you 'Pip', Agnes?"

She confessed, "It's short for Pipsqueak. I picked that name up when I was a newsie in New York City."

"Newsie?" he asked befuddled.

"We sold newspapers." she explained. "It wasn't bad money but a lot of hard work and hauling around those big stacks of paper…" she shook in recollection. "The boys called me 'Pipsqueak' and it kind of stuck."

The boy understood, "Newspaper boys! I get it now." He glanced up at Jimmy and Kid. He asked, "Is the Kid a gunfighter like Jimmy?"

Lou spoke up from behind, "He's as fast as Jimmy."

Pip agreed, "A few days ago we were heading into the mountain pass and I was outside of camp and came across this cougar. It came after me and they both shot it at once."

Wyatt asked, "So they gave a gun to hold onto after that." He assumed the gun was a last minute addition to her outfit for she had no holster.

She shook her head, "No I had it with me."

He cocked his head, "Then why didn't you shoot it? Ya a bad shot or something?"

"Actually, I'm a very good shot!" she proclaimed. She then admitted, "I went blank in the head and just didn't think of it. Ya, know something, Wyatt…We all like to think that we can take on anything that comes at us but sometimes ya don't. You just go numb and can't think of what you are supposed to do and then you just run."

Jimmy called back, "The trick Wyatt is to overcome your instinct to run and stand your ground."

Kid added, "And still be able to think it all through." He turned slightly, "You have to look at the whole situation from every angle and take the advantages. Ya know what I mean?"

"I think so," the boy pondered.

Lou called, "Listen to Kid, Wyatt! He saved Jimmy's behind a few times."

Jimmy huffed, "Not that much!" He glanced to Kid who merely smiled at him in agreement with Lou.

Jimmy insisted, "I saved your behind a few times."

"Ya did!" Kid agreed.

Wyatt absorbed what was said to him like a sponge. He knew someday he would face his own enemies as a lawman and would find himself in gunfights. It was destiny for the boy.

The riders soon came across a sprawling ranch as they looked down from a small cliff. The area was dusty and dry. They could not see any cattle anywhere. Down below they spied a white painted homestead and a barn. It was a distance to see any details.

Wyatt squinted trying to get a clearer picture, "I don't see anyone."

A figure emerged from the house and walked across the area to the barn. It was so far away they could not get a good look at the man.

Pip reached into her bag and removed a small leather case. She opened the case and retrieved a monocular that she acquired in NY City. She pulled the eyepiece and expanded the spy glass.

Wyatt asked, "Where did you get the glass from, Agnes?" He didn't wish to call her Pip knowing the name was short for an insult.

She replied, "I used it to watch the ships coming and going from the harbor." She focused on the barn door hoping to get a good look at the man who walked inside.

The door opened and out walked the man with another man dressed in buck skins. He had his hands bound behind his back. She got a good look at the face under the hat.

Kid squinted, "That looks like Billy." He turned back towards Pip and the spyglass.

She nodded, "It is him." She handed the monocular off to Lou.

Lou placed the piece to her eye and reported, "It's Billy! His hands are tied behind his back." She then handed the scope to Kid ahead of her.

Kid took the glass wondering, "Where is Ike and Buck?"

Jimmy figured, "In the barn!"

"Why would anyone hold them in a barn?" he asked baffled.

Jimmy smirked, "Let's go find out." He tugged the reigns and started down the trail towards the cattle-less ranch below.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

William F. Cody was led into the homestead and sat in a wooden chair at the dining room table. A glass of water was placed before him but his hands remained tied behind his back. The ranch hand then stood in the corner of the room with his hand on the butt of the revolver that was seated in the holster hanging from his waist.

A well-dressed man walked into the room next. He was much older with gray hair and a mustache and bit pudgy around the middle. He wore a black suit and bolo tie and a crisp white shirt. His black leather shoes were shined perfectly. He waddled over and took a seat by Billy at the table and nudged the glass of water closer.

"I bet you're thirsty son," he mentioned as he teased him with the water.

Billy's blue eyes settled on the old man. "What do you want? Why are you keeping us here?" he demanded.

The old man stood up and went to the nearby dish cabinet and opened the door. He retrieved the rider's mail bags and placed them in a pile on the table before him. "It's nothing personal, son. It's just I can't let you complete your run on time."

He squinted and wondered, "Why?"

"There are bids for this here, route son. It's not that the Pony Express that is worth money…It's the route." he explained.

"I don't get it," he confessed.

"If the Pony Express cannot make the delivery time then Russell, Majors and Waddell will lose the contract. I plan on getting that contract." he bragged.

He asked, "You gonna start you own Pony Express?"

"Heavens no, boy." he nearly laughed amused. "I just need the land and route. You see, eventually we're gonna have a railroad that connects one side of this great land to the other. And this route will part of that railroad. When the railroads come they will need to buy the land and I will have the whole route to sell."

Billy asked, "You had me, Ike and Buck kidnapped at the pass and taken here so you can sell land?"

"It's a long term strategy." he agreed. He nudged the glass closer, "So when it the next rider coming?"

"I don't know." he confessed.

"I'm sure you do." he suggested.

Billy gave him a cold stare, "Figure it out yourself."

He drew the water back, "Maybe you will change your mind once the thirst sets in."

Billy sat and closed his eyes trying to not think of just how thirsty he was for he been denied water for two days and wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

**Meanwhile**

As the riders and Wyatt rode closer to the ranch they dismounted the horses to sneak into the barn. Wyatt asked, "What can I do?"

Jimmy handed him the reign, "Hold my horse."

The boy gave a look of displeasure.

Kid added, "Watch the horses, Wyatt."

"I wanna help!" the boy insisted.

Jimmy rebutted, "You can help watching the horses." He looked to Pip, "Stay with Wyatt, Agnes."

"I can help!" she insisted.

Jimmy wouldn't hear of it, "Stay with Wyatt."

She gathered the remaining reigns and hunkered down behind a large rock with Wyatt. They looked on as Jimmy, Kid and Lou made their way to the barn.

Wyatt looked over at her, "We could have handled it."

"I know." she agreed. "Let's just wait for a minute." She watched as they entered the barn undetected.

Inside the barn Jimmy, Kid and Lou soon found Ike and Buck tied to a barn post with their back to one another and in a seating position on the floor. Buck looked up relieved, "You found us!"

Kid and Jimmy began to untie them as Lou watched the door. Jimmy asked, "Who did this to you?"

Ike couldn't reply so Buck explained, "They got me at the pass and brought me here. They got Billy and Ike when they came to look for me. They wanted the mail pouch. You have any water?"

Kid opened his canteen and went to Buck and then Ike and gave them each a drink of water. They were both dehydrated to his estimation. He wondered, "Why keep you here and take the pouches?"

Buck informed, "The rancher wants to stop us from getting the pouches to the stations on time. I'm not sure why. He wouldn't tell me."

Lou asked from the door, "Who is he?"

"I have no idea." Buck informed.

**Meanwhile**

Pip and Wyatt observed as Billy was led out of the house by the ranch hand and down the steps of the front porch. The old man stepped out of house behind them. Pip gasped for recognized him. "No!"

Wyatt asked, "You know the old, fat guy?"

She nodded, "Floyd Hepburn. He's a sleazy bond salesman. He wanted to buy into Pony Express but Majors and Waddell wouldn't let him. He's friends with Mr. Russell."

"What's he doing way out here?" Wyatt wondered.

"I would guess he's trying to crash the company." she winced.

The boy wondered, "Why do that?"

"There has to be a scheme somewhere. He's out here for money." she figured.

Wyatt stated, "They are heading for the barn. We need to stop them!"

She agreed, "But how?"

The boy glanced around unsure, "We need to distract them so Jimmy and Kid can rescue the other riders."

"Lou is in there too." she reminded him.

"And her too," he miffed for he didn't have time for such details.

Pip stated, "I'll distract them and you help the riders get away." She handed him the other reigns and then mounted her horse. She turned around and then approached the trail they were hiding off of. She rode around the rock and into the line of sight of Billy and his kidnapper. She came up the house and came to a halt before Floyd Hepburn. She called out, "Floyd!"

He squinted and cocked his head, "Agnes?"

She huffed, "What are you doing?"

He asked her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm out here on an audit," she lied. "And you?"

Billy blinked for he suddenly realized Pip and old man knew each other. He stood rather dumbstruck for a moment.

He admitted, "I want the route."

"Why?" she wondered.

He nearly bragged, "Agnes! Why waste your time with Majors and Waddell? Do you know how much a mind like yours is worth? Partner with me and you will be set for life. You will never have to worry about money again."

"Because I'll be in prison for fraud," she figured. "You are trying to throw the schedule! Aren't you?"

Billy agreed, "He wants us to fail so he can get the land and build a railroad."

She gasped, "Of the dumb-shit ideas, Floyd! A railroad! No railroad is coming through this."

Billy cocked an eyebrow at the cursing.

He countered, "There are plans to connect the West Coast and the East Coast with a railroad, Agnes."

"I know but no route has been chosen yet." she informed.

"The Pony Express route is the best route." he figured.

She rolled her head back, "Oh' gawd."

Floyd gave an order, "Now get off the horse, Agnes." He gave a nod to his ranch hand that drew his revolver on her.

Billy knew she was armed and was a good shot. He figured if Pip was there than so were the others. He turned and rushed the ranch hand knocking him to the ground hoping that Pip could shoot the bad guys. Billy rolled to his back as the ranch hand scrambled to his feet. He gathered his revolver from the ground and held it on Billy ready to shoot him.

Pip drew her gun and held it on Floyd, "Call him off!"

Floyd cocked his head, "Can you actually use that big gun, Pipsqueak?"

She stood as if she was being dared to shoot him.

He nearly laughed, "Come now, Agnes. I know you don't have it in ya."

"But I do!" a voice called out from behind. It was Jimmy coming around from behind the porch with his revolver leveled on Floyd.

Floyd soon discovered he was surrounded by Pony Express riders. His grand plans to sink the Pony Express financially and sell land to railroad companies just came to an end. Floyd was a cheat and fraud but not a gunfighter. He knew he would have to continue his battle in court and what was law for poor people didn't apply to wealthy. He could easily get away with his crimes and he knew it. He gave his hired hand a signal to surrender, "It's over…for you…" he knew his hired hand was take the majority of the punishment.

Jimmy smirked as the man tossed down his weapon, "It's over for you…Floyd."

He chuckled, "You don't much about how the law really works boy." He glanced at Pip who stood looking miffed. "We can still make a deal."

She rolled her eyes.

"After court then?" he asked her amused.

"Come on!" Jimmy grabbed him by the arm as Wyatt came about with the horses.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Teaspoon Hunter tended to his duties as the town marshal while waiting for the other riders to return. As he wrote in the office log book a new rider with darker skin, Noah Dixon stood before him in his white trousers with matching shirt and tan vest. He insisted, "I can look for them!"

Teaspoon looked up from his work, "Noah! I need someone here to ride. I'm sure Hickok and Kid can handle it. Besides, if you go out looking them just who am I supposed to saddle up? Jesse!"

"He could do it," he shrugged.

The door swung open and in ran a young blonde haired boy, Jessie James. He shouted, "The riders are coming Teaspoon! They are headed right for town. They got prisoners too!"

Teaspoon placed down his pencil and rose to his feet. He grabbed his hat and headed for the door with Jessie and Noah behind him. As he stepped outside his eyes squinted in the sunlight. Coming down Main Street of town were his missing riders, his daughter Agnes two prisoners and a boy that he never saw before.

Noah asked, "Is that your daughter riding next to Jimmy?"

He gave a nod, "That's Agnes."

Jessie wondered, "Who is the other kid?"

"I have no idea." he admitted.

Jimmy led the group and the two prisoners towards the Marshal's office. He spied Teaspoon and his friends waiting for him.

Pip asked him, "Who is the guy in white and that other kid?"

"That's Noah," he explained. "He was on a run when you came. That kid is Jesse. He's a local who hangs out with us when he's not in school."

"Ah," she gave a nod.

The group of riders rode to the office hitching post and dismounted the horses. Kid and Billy made sure the two prisoners slid down from the mounts without any problems.

Jimmy started, "We got two prisoners for ya, Teaspoon. The old guy is Floyd Hepburn. The hired hand is named Buford but apparently he goes by 'Biff'."

Teaspoon noticed the old man was well dressed. He asked, "And what happened out there?"

Jimmy looked to Pip to explain, "You wanna explain that stupid railroad idea?"

Pip started, "Mr. Hepburn is an associate of Russell, Majors and Waddell. He was attempting to stop the riders from making the designated routes on time so our bosses would lose the contract with the Army and the Pony Express would be forced into bankruptcy. He then wanted the land to sell to the railroad companies for the Western expansion projects. He was trying to sabotage the Pony Express to get the land. Mr. Hepburn and his hired hand would stake out a narrow pass and when a rider came near they would stop him and kidnap him to hold up the mail pouch. They had captured Buck first and then got Ike and Billy when they went looking. Since they messed up the timing of the riders they weren't expecting us so soon."

Teaspoon looked at the boy, "And him?"

"That's Mister Wyatt Earp. His uncle is the sheriff just outside the ranch that Floyd was using for his scheme. Sheriff Earp suggested we bring Mr. Hepburn and his associate here since you would have more jurisdictions in the matter." she explained. "Wyatt helped us find the riders."

Wyatt greeted pleased with himself, "Marshal Hunter!"

Jimmy added, "He's kind of handy…A bit of a pain but handy."

Teaspoon replied to the boy, "Well, Mr. Earp…we have an extra bunk you can use in the bunkhouse for the night." He then looked at the two prisoners, "I have first class accommodations for you, Mr. Hepburn."

Floyd looked to Pip, "You know this won't stick, Agnes."

"Better save your breath," she suggested. "Kidnapping is a capital offense."

Billy stated, "This way!" as he led the two men into the office to secure them in the jail cells.

Teaspoon smiled at his daughter, "I'm glad you are okay and you are back." He gave her a welcoming embrace as he spoke.

She replied softly, "Me too."

Jesse introduced himself to Wyatt as they were both the same age. "I'm Jesse! I can show ya around town and to the bunkhouse, Wyatt. How long will you be in town for?"

"Not sure yet but I would like to see the town." he replied. He then motioned towards the dark brown horse, "There a stable nearby?"

Teaspoon offered, "You can use the station's stables, Wyatt. Jesse will show ya the way, son."

"This way," Jesse stated and began to lead Wyatt and his horse to the nearby Pony Express station.

Lou smiled to herself, "Look at that, Jesse has a new friend that's his own age. I think those two will get along great."

Kid did a double take and mentioned, "Jesse's brother ain't exactly a choirboy and Jesse has knack for trouble."

"So do you, Kid." she smirked.

He let out a sigh and gathered his horse, "Come on girl." He tugged for the horse to follow to the stables and Lou followed leading her horse as well.

Pip gave a smile to her father, "I'll put my ride away." She walked before him following Kid and Lou.

Noah stood flabbergasted as he watched Pip walk the horse to the stable. She had the prettiest eyes he ever saw. He liked her looks, her walk and her talk. He gazed upon her until she was out of sight. He mentioned, "You have a very pretty daughter, Teaspoon."

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow as he looked over at Noah. He agreed with the statement but didn't like how it sounded coming from another man.

Teaspoon beamed, "Yes she is!"

**Bunkhouse, Later that Evening**

With full bellies and a sound mind the riders had settled down for the evening. Young Wyatt Earp was given the bunk above Jessie James. He liked Jessie and could even consider him a friend but at the same time he saw a recklessness bubbling inside the other boy. It was if their fates lay on different paths and somehow Wyatt could sense his friendship with Jessie would be short lived.

Out of the two boys Pip adored Wyatt Earp more than Jessie. He reminded her of the boys from home and there was something about him that struck her as a spark that would surely ignite a legacy that would become legendary in time.

Wyatt made a point to study Jimmy as for in his young eyes Jimmy Hickok was a real gunfighter and someone he could learn a trick or two from. He also studied Kid equally for the pair seemed to be the fastest to his estimation.

Noah tried not to stare at Agnes Hunter as he readied himself for a goodnights sleep but she caught his eye and he found her hard to resist. He simply fancied her upon first meeting her without know much at all about her.

Jimmy noticed the constant glances from Noah towards Pip. He found it irritating at best and enraging at worst. He didn't like the attention Noah seemed to give to Pip not one bit. He ensured to place himself in his bunk to block Noah's view of Pip.

Kid didn't notice the trouble brewing between Jimmy and Noah and was rather obvious. He asked Pip as he settled in for the night. "You think Hepburn will get away with this, Pip?"

She tucked herself in and sighed, "He will try. He's got money and friends in high places." She paused and closed her eyes for just a minute as she thought of what would likely happen. "He will hire the best lawyer and walk away with misdemeanor while his hired hand will get the gallows."

Lou spoke up, "But you said kidnapping is a capital offense."

"It is but if you got resources you can get away with murder." she replied. "He will cut a deal with the prosecutor and walk."

Billy sounded, "You think Hepburn will walk after all this?"

"Probably," she agreed.

Wyatt asked, "What about all that talk when you told Hepburn that he wasn't gonna get away with it."

She admitted, "I was mad and I really don't want him to get away with it but it was more wishful thinking than anything else. Maybe the prosecutor will throw the book at him but…" she sighed, "I really doubt it and he will walk free and go back to New York."

Noah tried to sooth her fear. "You don't know that for sure. He will stand trial and he will be convicted. This isn't New York City out here, Miss."

"I hope you are right, Noah. I really do." She slid down and rested her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes trying to not think of just how easily Floyd Hepburn could skate the charges.

Wyatt agreed, "He will swing from a rope for what he did." He settled down in his bunk assured it was the end of Floyd Hepburn.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kid strolled into the Marshal's Office the next morning to see how the prisoners had fared the night. Teaspoon sat at his desk trying his best to keep his wits and his annoyance in check as Floyd Hepburn went on a verbal tirade.

Floyd stood at the bars and looked at Teaspoon. "So…You are Agnes Hunter's father. I never would have guessed that."

Teaspoon gave him a displeased look.

Floyd continued, "Oh! Your daughter is the talk of the town back in New York." He then told a lie, "She's been with lots of men…"

Kid spoke up upon hearing the claim. "She has not!"

Floyd smirked at the young rider, "She's not that innocent." He went back to his bunk, "She's got quite the reputation back home." He looked upon Teaspoon's face for any reaction.

The Marshal stated, "I know Agnes well enough to know that I trust her before I trust anything you say." He then looked to his friend, "Kid?" He wondered what the young man wanted.

"I came to see how the prisoners are." he admitted.

Floyd spoke, "I'll be just fine. I'm not too sure about Biff though." He looked to the hired hand in the next cell, "I can only afford one defense attorney." He then looked to Teaspoon, "You are going to send my letter." he demanded.

"Your letter has already gone out in the morning run east." Teaspoon assured.

Kid asked, "Letter? What letter?"

Floyd smirked, "My letter to my attorney."

Kid gasped to Teaspoon, "You are letting him use the riders to get his letter to his attorney!"

"I have no choice, Kid." he informed. "He's still innocent until proven guilty in a court of law and has a right to his attorney."

He huffed, "He's not innocent! We caught him red-handed."

"I know that, Kid." was all he could say.

Kid glared at Floyd, "I won't let you use the riders like this."

Floyd beamed, "Boy! When I am done there won't be a Pony Express and no more riders."

He sneered angry, "You won't shut down the company. It's too big."

Floyd rebutted, "It's heavily in debt that is owned to me. I'm an investor. The company was never met to succeed boy. It was a wager. It's a gamble and nothing more. The route is far more important than the riders."

Kid looked to Teaspoon in hopes that Floyd was lying.

Teaspoon admitted, "The Company is heavily in debt."

Floyd grinned, "The railroad boy! It's the future."

"I'm done talking to you." Kid huffed and stomped out the door.

Floyd looked to Teaspoon, "Maybe you and Agnes can come and work for me when the company goes belly up."

Teaspoon rose to his feet and made his way to the cell bars. He spoke in a low voice but stern, "You might just walk free from the trial but if you mess with my riders or my family…you will wish you hadn't."

Floyd challenged, "And just what will you do, Marshal?"

Teaspoon made a promise, "I will shoot you so full of holes the wind will whistle through ya."

Floyd could tell by the tone of voice and the demeanor that Teaspoon was not bluffing. He swallowed and backed down, "I like Agnes. I won't be the one to break her heart." He then lay back down on his cot, "That would be one of your riders."

**Meanwhile**

Pip found herself walking into town with Jimmy and Lou. As they made their way towards the General Store they came across a paper pinned to a post near the town stables.

Lou already read the notice of a town dance to be hosted by the local church. She glanced at Kid as she wanted to go but her disguise prevented her from her obtaining her wishes. She was about to walk by and not pay any mind to the event when Pip snatched the flyer before them.

She grinned, "A dance!" She looked to Lou and then Jimmy. She then suggested, "Let's go!"

Lou sighed and glanced down at her clothing for she figured she could only attend the dance dressed as a boy and that thought was heartbreaking.

Jimmy wasn't thinking of Lou but rather how forward Pip could be. He insisted, "Now I am supposed to ask you."

"Well if you insist." she replied. She then motioned, "Go ahead."

Jimmy cocked his head to the side, "I suppose you want to go to the dance."

"Of course," she nodded amused. She then challenged, "Either I'm going with you or I'm taking Lou."

Lou went wide-eyed in surprise.

Pip teased, "I bet Lou can dance."

"I can dance!" Jimmy rebutted.

Lou stated, "I don't think I'll be going to the dance."

Pip asked, "Why not?"

She looked down at herself, "I have nothing to wear."

"I'm sure you can buy a dress from Mr. Tompkin's store. He said we are allowed back in now." Pip reminded her.

"Then everyone will see…" she started with a pleading look.

Pip waved her concern off, "No one pays any attention to you being dressed like a boy. You can get all fancied up and I'll just tell everyone you are my sister. No one will know."

Lou rebutted, "I'm pretty sure they will know."

"Nah," she disagreed. With the flyer in hand she started to walk with Lou and Jimmy. She grinned at Jimmy, "I sent for my trunk of clothes to be sent out. I got a nice gown to wear that's coming." She then looked to Lou, "I can lend you a dress."

"I'm not going," Lou shook her head fearing she could lose her job.

"You are!" Pip insisted. "If Kid doesn't take ya I bet any of the other riders will. Noah is cute. He could take ya."

Lou came to a halt. She gave the most disturbed look to Pip, "But that's illegal. Noah is a negro."

Pip insisted, "Some laws are meant to be broken."

Jimmy asked, "Noah ain't cuter than me?"

She gave Jimmy an amused look, "The only one cuter than you is my father."

"Good!" he gave a nod in agreement as Pip slid her arm through his.

Jimmy paused, "Ya know…with you wearing trousers this might look kind of funny." He motioned towards her arm.

"Everyone knows who I am," she rebutted. "If anyone asks, I just tell them my clothes were lost and I'm just borrowing things from my father."

"I guess that will work." Jimmy agreed. He looked over at Lou as he figured she really did want to go to the dance but he wasn't sure if Kid would even ask her or if she would wear a dress instead of men's clothing. He assured her, "If you want to go to that dance, Lou then you just go."

"I'll think about it." she told him still unsure.

Soon Kid came into view. He was still angry at Floyd and stammering to himself. He spied Pip and walked directly for her. He soon reached his friend. "Jimmy! Lou…Pip." He then asked, "Is the company going to close down?"

Pip nodded, "Eventually."

"I just came from the Marshal's Office. Floyd Hepburn said he's an investor and they company owes him a lot of money. Is that true?" he wondered.

She nodded, "He's partnered with Mr. Russell in some bonds and other assets. I don't know the extent but I can tell you that the bonds are being investigated by the treasury. If the bonds are not legitimate that could lead the bankruptcy of the company and maybe even jail for some. No one is supposed to know about the bonds so please keep that information between us for now." she requested.

Lou gasped, "The Company can go bankrupt?"

"Many companies do." she nodded.

Kid wondered, "How do we stop it?"

"You can't," she insisted. "That's why I came out now to see my father, while the Company is still operational. If I waited for after the Pony Express to go bankrupt then I might not have been able to find him. We have a narrow window of time before it all ends. And if war breaks out…Lord know what will happen."

Kid figured, "So the company is on borrowed time."

She agreed, "I would say so." She then held up the flyer, "There's a dance in a few weeks. There won't be many chances for the riders to go to a dance together when the Pony Express closes the doors. Why not go and have fun?"

"A dance," Kid shook his head wondering how Pip could insist on going to a dance despite the problems for the Pony Express.

"It's your windows of opportunity." she insisted. "She glanced at Lou and then spoke firmly to Kid, "Don't let it slip away."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Floyd Hepburn anxiously waited for the arrival of his personal attorney he was brought before the town judge who set bail for an accused man. He made the payment easily and was soon free to walk the streets of Rock Creek but knew he could not leave or he would be hunted down by bounty hunters and the Teaspoon's Pony Express riders. Floyd was a ruthless man but not stupid. He could calculate risk and outcomes rather easily. He had wealth and status and thus could easily sway any jury with his charm and reputation as an investor, all while his hired hand, Biff rotted in the jail for the man didn't have the same resources.

The Pony Express riders could not believe their eyes when they saw Floyd Hepburn walking free as a bird down the street the next day. They thought for sure he must have escaped. Kid marched over to the man that morning.

"What are you doing out?" Kid demanded to know.

He simply replied, "I was released on bail." He headed for the hotel, "If you will excuse me boy." He started to walk away.

"You are going back to prison." Kid figured.

He gave a smirk over his shoulder, "My attorney will be in town soon. You can speak to him." He walked away without another word.

Kid then marched to Teaspoon's office. He barged through the door without knocking. "Teaspoon!" he hollered figuring something was terribly wrong.

Teaspoon sat behind his desk with his feet up and his head down. He held the locket that Pip had in her possession in his hand. He wanted one last look before she placed it in the bank's security box. He looked up, "Kid."

"I just saw Hepburn…" he started.

Teaspoon explained, "The Judge gave him bail. He's been released but can't leave town. He has to stay for his trial. His lawyer is on his way."

Kid stammered, "Who is his lawyer?"

Teaspoon replied, "A man named Sidney Q. Sohur from New York City."

"Never heard of him," Kid shrugged.

"Neither have I." Teaspoon agreed. "I got a telegram that was picked up by one of our riders in Saint Joe. I was informed he would be coming here by stagecoach. I was also informed that on that coach is Pip's trunk with the things she sent for. I guess I get to meet this lawyer fella firsthand."

Kid asked, "Why is this lawyer coming with Pip's trunk?"

"Could just be a coincidence." Teaspoon figured unsure himself.

**Later That Evening**

Jimmy Hickok retrieved a small pouch from beneath his mattress. He took the bag to the table after eating a filling dinner. Lou recognized the pouch as she glanced over at the small bag. She squinted as Jimmy opened the bag and removed a leather bound journal.

"Is that Ambrose's stuff?" she asked as she watched.

Kid stopped what he was doing and looked over. "Why you got that, Jimmy?"

He shrugged, "Ambrose was looking at the route. Hepburn wants the route."

Pip looked over her shoulder as she tended to her bunk. "Ambrose Merryweather?"

Jimmy paused and asked her, "You knew Bulldog?"

"Bulldog?" she shook her head at the nick name. "No, he worked for me. He was an accountant from the local college that came out west to audit the route. He died in Sweetwater."

Lou told her, "We were there."

Pip came over to the table and sat beside Jimmy. "You met Ambrose? His uncle sent him out. He loved those dime novels about you, Jimmy. He was a fanatic."

"I know," he sighed recalling his old friend.

Pip asked, "Is that his journal?"

"I think so." he pushed it to her.

She grasped the leather book and opened the cover. She mentioned, "He discovered the oddities with the bonds and told me about it. When we went to look the bonds were gone." She started to read the writing. She then closed her eyes as she read a line that sent chills through her spine. "He volunteered to do the audit so he could look for the bonds."

Kid recalled, "Ambrose figured out something was screwy with the deal. He died helping us." He took a seat at the table and spied the eyeglasses the young man wore. "These were never sent back to his family. He was buried in Sweetwater."

"I should have come with him." Pip concluded. "He didn't know what he was up against."

Lou asked, "You mean Ambrose was out here to do more than just the route audit?"

She nodded, "He was looking for the missing bonds. According to what he wrote he hoped Jimmy and Marshal Sam Cain would assist. He told Cain what he knew but Cain said it was out of his jurisdiction."

Kid gasped, "Sam turned him away."

"Missing bonds from New York City isn't something most would deal with out here." she concluded.

Bill Cody asked, "What exactly are these bonds anyways?"

She explained, "A bond is a financial instrument. It's like a loan. A company can issue their own bonds and sell them to investors. The investors get paid in interest on the bond. But the bonds in question look to be counterfeit. They are not backed by the company earnings. Those are the bonds that Ambrose and I were looking for." She let out a deep sigh, "Just how did he die?"

"Saving my life," Jimmy told her.

She leaned against him, "I can see him doing that." She closed the journal, "I'll have to read what he found and see where he left off."

"You're not going after those missing bonds, Agnes." Jimmy insisted.

"We might have to." she concluded.

**Week Later**

A week had passed and Teaspoon had instructed the riders to stay away from Floyd Hepburn or they could interfere with the legal case. He never told Pip the name of the lawyer who was coming on the stagecoach with her trunk. She was ever so excited when the coach arrived that sunny morning.

Pip had recruited Jimmy and Kid to help her carry her trunk to the station house for safe keeping. As she got near the coach a familiar face emerged. He was about Jimmy's height and build. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes and square jaw. He wore a black suit with the tie and a matching derby style hat. He held a walking stick in his hand as he stepped down from the coach. He looked about and spied her familiar face as she made her way towards him.

"Quinn," she gasped.

Sidney Quinn Sohur had arrived in town. He cheered, "Agnes."

She came to him wondering, "What are you doing way out here?"

"I brought your trunk." he smiled pleased to see she was well. "You found him?"

"I did," she nodded. She then wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "I can't believe you are here. Boy, have I got a story to tell you, Quinn."

Jimmy and Kid stood back looking the pair over.

Jimmy asked, "You know this guy, Agnes?"

She grinned, "This is Quinn. He's the middle son of the lawyer who hired Mabel. We grew up together. He's family." She giggled excited figuring he came to see how she was doing. "You came all this way to deliver my trunk?" she asked him.

"My father sent me to defend a client." he replied. "I got my first real case, Agnes."

She cocked her head suspiciously, "Who?"

"Mr. Floyd Hepburn." he told her.

Her shoulders slunk, "Floyd hired your father's law firm?"

"What's wrong with Floyd?" he wondered for the family knew him for years. "He's been a client for a long time."

She smirked, "He's a crook."

"Innocent until proven guilty." he countered. He motioned, "Your trunk is in the back." He watched as Kid and Jimmy gathered the heavy trunk. He smiled pleased, "Excellent! I see you found some hired help."

"They work for the Pony Express," she shook her head. "They are my friends…helping me." She motioned, "That's Kid and Jimmy. Kid, Jimmy…this is Sidney Q. Suhor the Second but everyone calls him 'Quinn' though."

Both looked on not enthused. Jimmy found him too polished and posh. He was obviously the son of a very wealthy man who was more than willing to travel over a thousand miles to bring a trunk to Pip and even take a case for his father. Jimmy wondered what the man's actual motivation was: the law case or Pip.

Kid wasn't very thrilled either as the man was to represent the criminal who kidnapped his friends. Neither rider looked very happy to Pip and Quinn.

"Quinn and I grew up together. He's like a brother to me." she reminded them with a pleading look to accept him.

Jimmy huffed, "He's the Hepburn's lawyer."

Quinn stated, "It's my first case."

He smirked, "You are gonna lose your first case." He looked to Kid and the pair started to walk the trunk to the buckboard that sat nearby.

Quinn asked with a cockeyed look, "Friends?"

She sighed, "They are friends."

**Moments Later**

Pip couldn't wait to introduce her verbally adopted brother to Teaspoon. As Kid and Jimmy took her trunk back to the way station house she led Quinn to the Marshal's office.

Quinn mentioned, "So why are you wearing my old cummerbund anyways?"

She didn't wear her side arm at the moment. She smiled, "I use it as a holster for that revolver your father gave me to bring out here."

He wondered, "Why didn't you buy a holster for it?"

"Once I got away from the city I found everyone thought I was a boy and I figured since I was out here alone and riding that I should just let folks think that. The cummerbund helped cover my middle better. Then I found if I could use it to carry that gun. It works great! It also makes it easier to line up on a target. I should show you." she suggested. She noticed the amused look on his face. "You don't want it back do you? It's too small for you now. You're all grown up now."

"You can keep it," he chuckled.

Pip opened the door and found Teaspoon eating his lunch at the desk after giving his prisoner a plate of food as well. He finished swallowing as he looked upon his visitor.

Quinn smiled, "Marshal Hunter I presume." He held out a hand to greet him.

Teaspoon rose to his feet and shook Quinn's hand, "I'm Teaspoon Hunter." He noticed Pip was grinning ear-to-ear.

She cheered, "This is Quinn! We grew up together. He's the son of the lawyer who almost adopted me."

"I'm Sidney Q. Sohur the Second. Attorney at Law" he fully introduced himself. "I'm glad Agnes found you. This means a lot to her."

"Thank you, son." he replied. Teaspoon found the lawyer very pleasant and Pip obviously adored him. He knew his daughter was a good judge of character and thus concluded that perhaps Floyd Hepburn might not walk after all especially if the young lawyer discovered the extent of Floyd's wrong doings. "I understand you will be representing Mr. Hepburn."

"I will," he nodded. "I was informed he's out on bail and staying in the hotel."

"He is," Teaspoon confirmed with a nod.

Pip seemed very displeased as she muttered, "He's guilty as sin."

"He's innocent until proven guilty in a court of law." Quinn reminded her. "After I meet with my client I will motioned for discovery. That will include all your records relating to his arrest, Marshal."

"I understand," Teaspoon gave a nod for that was routine.

Pip miffed, "I can tell ya how he was arrested. We caught him red-handed. He had ambushed and kidnapped a number of riders all so he could shut down the Pony Express and sell the land to the railroad company."

Quinn sighed, "Agnes…You need to stay out of this."

"I captured him along with Jimmy, Kid and Lou. And a young man named Wyatt Earp helped us." she waved her arms annoyed.

"This makes you a witness." Quinn reminded her. "I can call you to the stand and cross-examine you."

She rolled her eyes, "He's guilty."

"Maybe so but there has to be due process." he rebutted. "You know how important that is. Otherwise we have mob rule."

"I know," she agreed nodding.

Teaspoon was impressed by how professional Quinn remained. He was courteous and yet stuck to the law. He was also wealthy and handsome. Pip obviously thought highly of him and agreed he was correct despite her being involved in capturing Floyd. He worried about Pip's budding relationship with Jimmy for the boy was reckless and he was uncertain what kind of future Jimmy could provide for her. But the son of a lawyer would be a steady provider. If she married Quinn she would not for nothing. All her needs would be taken care of and she could spend a life time going to whatever education courses her heart desired.

Teaspoon asked, "Where will you be staying, Mr. Sohur?"

"The local hotel." he informed.

"You are welcome to have dinner with riders and Rachel at the Pony Express station if you wish." he told him.

Quinn looked to Pip for her input. She nodded with a grin for couldn't wait to introduce him to Rachel Dunn.

"I would honored." he gave an assuring smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Pip led Quinn to the station house to meet Rachel and her friend, Lou. As they walked they talked.

"Why did you agree to represent Biff?" she asked miffed.

"He needed a lawyer." he replied.

"Pro bono though?" she shook her head. "You are not even charging him."

"I'm making enough off Floyd to cover both anyways." he shrugged. He looked around, "You actually rode all the way out here on horseback?"

She nodded, "Yup!"

He wondered, "What's it like on the trail? Is it like the stories in the dime novels?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "it's hard work, dirty and tiring."

He grinned, "Sounds like fun."

She gave him a look, "You're not still thinking of leaving Sid's law firm and moving West."

"Wide open spaces," he motioned around them. "No smoke stacks, no smog, no kids playing chicken with the trolley car on the street. Look at it out here. There is so much untouched land. You can do anything out here. You can be anything out here. You don't have to be what your father was. You can be a gunslinger or lawman…like your father." He then admitted, "Your father is so much neater than my father."

"How so?" she wondered.

"He's a U.S. Marshal! He sees adventure every day. I bet he's shot more than one man in his life time." he figured.

"He survived the Alamo." she reminded him. "He fought in a war."

He admitted, "I kind of hope war does come."

She asked surprised, "Why?"

"I can go fight in it." he figured. "If war comes they will draw up the state militias. I will be drafted to fight."

"Sid will prevent you from going off." she shook her head. "He will send someone else for you."

"I won't let him do that." he concluded. It was apparent that Quinn wasn't happy being a highly paid lawyer. He wanted adventure; to see the world and experience hardship for himself. He hated being a lawyer. He was tired of the servants, the boring lavish life style he grew up in. He wanted adventure like the adventures he read about in dime novels. "You got to come all the way out here and ride for the Pony Express. Father will let you go anywhere you want but me…" he rolled his head back frustrated, "there has to be a reason…"

"Well," she got an idea, "Maybe Teaspoon will let you take a ride with one of the riders."

"I don't need a guided tour." he complained. He cocked an eyebrow, "You think he might let me actually go on a ride for the Pony Express?"

She shrugged, "Maybe you can say you need to see the route that Floyd tried to steal."

He perked up, "That could work. Usually, I would just use a map but to see it myself…" he tailed off in thought. How he wanted to go on his own adventure and see the Wild West from himself. He was so close. He was in Rock Creek and far away from the big city.

Pip wondered, "Did you ever submit that manuscript you wrote for publish?"

"It was rejected." he sadly replied.

She scoffed, "But that was a good story you wrote."

"It wasn't a Wild Bill Hickok story." he brushed it off. "They only want gunfighter stories like that new Wild Bill Hickok series."

"You know just met the real Wild Bill Hickok today." she grinned at him.

He came to a halt and squinted in thought, "Who? Kid?" he recalled the pair that assisted Pip with the trunk.

"Other one…Jimmy. Wild Bill Hickok's real name is James Butler Hickok and you met him today." She cheered.

"The man with the two Colts!" he recalled. "That was him?" He waved his arms, "I met Wild Bill Hickok and you didn't tell me."

"I didn't know you were that much of a fanatic." she replied amused. She then added, "He's taking me to a church dance this weekend. You should come to the dance."

"If he's taking you than whom will I take?" he scoffed at the idea as they approached the house. On the front porch gathered Rachel and the riders. All eyes fell on the new lawyer in town.

Quinn looked upon the young faces. His eyes settled on the tall beauty with blonde hair and crisp blue eyes. Her features seemed perfect. He never expected to find such an attractive housekeeper and cook working for the Pony Express. He gave her a soft smile.

Pip spoke up, "Everyone…This is Quinn. He's my nearly adopted brother. His father is Sidney Sohur, the lawyer I was telling you all about."

Rachel smiled at the handsome man, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sohur."

"Pleasure is mine," he assured her with a gentle offer of his hand.

She smiled back rather impressed by the offer.

Jimmy leaned against the porch post and sized the man up. He wondered if Quinn thought of Pip as a sister or more. Jealously began to take hold as he doubted he could compete with a wealthy lawyer from the big city.

Quinn spoke to Jimmy, "So you are Wild Bill Hickok." He was about to pull out a dime novel from his pocket and ask for a signature when Jimmy scoffed.

"Can't believe everything you read." he sneered.

Pip gave a sour look, "Now you all met Ambrose last year. He was a fan of those novels. Did you treat him that way too?"

Jimmy felt like he was hit in the gut as she brought back the memory of the dead accountant. He replied, "No, I'm sorry."

Quinn removed his dime novel from his coat pocket and glanced at Pip as he showed it to her and he wondered if he should approach Jimmy with it. She took it from his hands and walked it up the steps to Jimmy. She handed him the book, "You should get used to giving autographs, Jimmy. You are a celebrity back in New York. You should come. You could be an actor."

He took the book and noticed it looked well read.

Bill Cody asked, "An actor? Like on a stage."

"Exactly," she nodded. She then looked to Jimmy and handed him a pen that she dug out of her pocket. "Use ink! It won't erase like pencil." She then held a small bottle of ink before him and removed the cork. She carried the ink and pen in her pocket much like one would carry a small tool.

He took the pen, dipped the tip in the ink and signed the booklet on the inside cover fearing folks would know he signed a book so he figured he could hide the signing inside the booklet.

Pip retrieved the book and blew on the ink to make sure it was dry before handing it back to Quinn. She told him, "See that wasn't so hard."

Young Wyatt Earp sat on the top of the trunk that sitting on the porch. He wondered, "What's ya got in the trunk, Pip?"

"My things." she told him as she motioned for him to get off.

The boy rose to his feet and Pip unlocked the trunk with her key. She opened the box before Rachel and the riders. She dug inside for the dress she wanted to give to Lou. She soon found a pretty yellow silk dress that was just the right size. She held it up, "Here Lou! This is for you." She turned and handed her the fancy dress.

Lou began to look the dress over rather surprised. She gasped, "This is silk, Pip. This is an expensive dress."

Quinn agreed, "Father bought it for her for Easter a few years back. He paid ten dollars for it."

Lou stood flabbergasted, "I might ruin it on ya, Pip. What if I get a stain on it? You can't let me borrow this dress."

"I'm giving it to you." she told her. "It's your dress now."

Lou's mouth dropped, "Oh my…I can't take something this expensive…"

"Sure ya can," Pip smirked at her. "I got more silk dresses."

Quinn found Lou's reaction amusing and warming at the same time for most of the ladies he knew were rather use to getting expensive dresses every year. It was nearly a given for the wealthy ladies to have a number silk dresses. For Lou it was the only silk dress she ever held in her hands and she knew she could never afford it on her own.

Lou was nearly in tears, "Gosh, thank you Agnes. I can never repay you."

She reminded her, "It's a gift. You don't have to pay me."

"Thank you," she leaned in and hugged her friend.

Rachel asked Quinn, "Did your father buy Pip all those silk dresses?"

"He did," he nodded.

Rachel gave a peeved look to Pip, "I thought you said you got nothing but hand-me-downs from the boys."

Quinn answered, "She got all our old clothes to play in. Of course, she wore trousers everywhere…" he recalled. He then grinned, "She even got herself a job as a paperboy and passed herself off as boy to get the job." He then looked to Pip, "Come to think of it, you hardly ever wear a dress."

"I will for special occasions." she reminded him.

Rachel rubbed the side of her head, "You have a trunk full of very expensive silk dresses and you don't wear them?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Trousers are more comfortable."

Lou stood still holding the silk dress. She asked, "Did those newsies know you are a girl?"

She confessed, "No."

"So, you've done this before." she figured.

Quinn laughed, "She tried to get accepted into medical school pretending to be a boy."

"I damn near got in too." she miffed annoyed for she wanted to go to the school but was denied when her true gender was discovered. "I passed the entrance exam." She declared, "I could be a doctor. I would make a good doctor."

Rachel reminded her, "I thought you wanted to be an engineer?"

"I do," she agreed.

Quinn announced, "She still doesn't know what she wants to do with her life."

She stated confidently, "I could be a lawyer like you and Sid."

"Father wants you to be a lawyer." he reminded her. "He even offered to pay your tuition."

"At a women's law school," she complained. "I want to go to Harvard."

"Harvard doesn't accept women." he stated.

She agreed, "Which is wrong."

Quinn rubbed the side of his head, "Only you can excel at giving me such a headache, Agnes."

She rolled her eyes annoyed.

Rachel instructed, "The boys can bring your trunk into the station house for safe keeping, Pip. If you want I can give you one of the spare rooms so you don't have to stay in the bunkhouse."

"I'm fine in the bunkhouse." she assured.

Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "You are sleeping in a bunkhouse with a bunch of…" he looked over the riders.

She grinned, "It's just like when we were kids and I would sneak into yours and Johnny's room. Remember, we would be up half the night telling stories."

"I remember," he gave a nod.

Jimmy smirked, "Except none of us are up half the night telling stories."

"_Moby Dick_," she rebutted.

Jimmy rebutted, "That's just Lou reading."

"She's reading a story." she refuted.

"Not the same," he shook his head.

"If you say so," she sighed.

**Later that Evening**

Defense Attorney Quinn Sohur found his client in the local saloon after he enjoyed a filling dinner with the riders and Pip. He began to doubt if he should take the case for he saw a conflict of interest with family ties. He walked to the corner table that Floyd sat alone at smiling at the girls who attended to his drink and cigar. Quinn stood before the table and waited for the server to leave. He watched in near disgust how Floyd flirted with the pretty young girl who seemed no more than fifteen to his estimation. He also realized the girl likely had no family and was being groomed to serve as a prostitute in the establishment.

Floyd forced the pretty dark haired girl to kiss him on the lips to receive a small tip. The girl resembled Pip at that young age and seeing her forced to kiss Floyd Hepburn for money sickened the man. It was like watching his sister be forced into servitude. The girl gathered her cents and left to tend another customer.

Floyd watched as she walked away with his eyes settling on her backside. A smile crept across his face. He then looked over at Floyd still standing at the table. "Quinn," he motioned for him to sit.

Quinn took a seat at the table. He took a deep breath. "Mr. Hepburn, my father wasn't aware that Agnes was to be a witness in your trial when he agreed to take your case. That is a conflict of interest."

"How so?" he asked annoyed.

"She's like family to us. My father tried to adopt her. She's like a daughter to him and a sister to me and my brothers." he explained. "She's a witness in your trial. It would be seen as a conflict of interest considering how close she is to my family."

Floyd sat disturbed. He had a plan to get the charges dropped but he needed more time. He had to keep Quinn on as a defense attorney until he could complete his plan. He resorted to a more desperate measure. He leaned closer and kept his voice low, "You and your father are two of the best legal minds in all of New York City. I'm paying damn good money for you to represent me."

Quinn assured, "I will refund your money in full."

He balked, "No…you will do as I say or else."

"Or else what?' he squinted.

"It's the Wild West," he smirked. "Anything can happen to Agnes out here. She could get lost in the wilderness, attacked by a wild animal…Or shot…" he threatened.

His eyes narrowed, "You will hurt Agnes if I don't stay on?"

"She will be far better off if you remain my defense attorney." He sat back in his chair and then grasped his glass of whiskey. He lifted the glass and gently touched it to his lips all while never taking his cold eyes off Quinn.

Quinn stated angry, "The evidence against you is significant. There are multiple eyewitnesses and the fact the Pony Express messengers also found the pouches in your possession. Tampering with those pouches is a federal offense. Need I remind you that the Pony Express is contracted through the US Army? Not to mention kidnapping is also a federal offense and kidnapping a Pony Express messenger is punishable by death."

Floyd stated, "I'm sure you can find a technicality." He placed the whisky down and leaned closer, "For Agnes's sake."

Quinn stated, "I think you are guilty."

"I don't care what you think boy. You were paid to represent me in a court of law. If you blow the case…Agnes won't be very happy. She might not even be on this earth." Floyd then sat back again in his chair and lit his cigar. "That all boy?" he asked him.

Angry Quinn replied, "If something happens to Agnes I will make sure you are sent to the gallows." He stood up and made his way out of the saloon.

Floyd sat thinking of how to speed up his plan. All he had to do was get to the prosecutor and have the charges dropped. It was a simple plan in reality. Then he would position himself to exit his holdings in the Pony Express and wait for the railroad contract to realize his dream of being one of the nation's first millionaires.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning Noah took the pouch on a handoff and set out to on the run. It was supposed to have been Buck's run but since Buck was the first rider to be abducted he was asked to stay in case he was called as a witness for court.

The remaining riders gathered with Rachel, Pip and Teaspoon at the courthouse for opening day of the trial. The case looked like an open and shut case to Teaspoon. The Pony Express had overwhelming evidence against Floyd Hepburn. He half expected a plea deal but wasn't sure what tricks Floyd Hepburn would employ next.

Teaspoon stood as a bailiff for the court as the riders took a seat in the audience section with Rachel and Pip. Quinn took his seat at the defense table and beside him was an empty chair. Floyd Hepburn was not there. Also absent was the town prosecutor, Harry Baldwin. The town Judge also had yet to enter the room.

Jimmy whispered to Pip who sat beside him. "So…your nearly adopted brother is going to defend the man who tried to sabotage our runs?"

"He has to as an attorney." she tried to explain. She then confessed, "Though it would be a conflict of interest since I'm so close to the family and I'm a witness against the defense." She cocked her head, "He would know that." She stood up from her chair and made her way to the defense table. She came to Quinn's side and kept her voice low, "I'm a witness for the prosecution." she reminded him.

"I know," he nodded glancing at his pocket watch for Floyd was late.

"Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest if you are defending Floyd?" she wondered.

He admitted, "Yes."

"Then why are you defending him?" she wondered.

He didn't wish to upset her by revealing the threats Floyd made against her. He made up an excuse, "Father sent me to defend him."

"But Sid didn't know I'm a witness." she rebutted.

"I have no choice." he gulped with pleading eyes.

"What do you mean you have no choice?" she asked.

"Not now." he refused to answer.

The Judge walked into the room sporting a black robe. He had dark hair with a thin mustache and was rather thin and lanky.

Teaspoon announced, "All rise."

Everyone in the room rose as the Judge walked to the bench.

Judge Alfred Stone took his seat and spoke, "Please be seated." He gave a perturbed look and then asked, "Will the defense please approach the bench." He then motioned towards Teaspoon, "Marshal."

Teaspoon and Quinn both walked up to the bench before the Judge. The Judge began, "Harry just informed me that he is dropping all charges against the defendant."

Quinn closed his eyes as he realized what Floyd had done. He sent for an attorney to represent him all while targeting the prosecutor at the same time.

Teaspoon asked angry and shocked, "What?"

"Harry had dropped the charges against Floyd Hepburn. He didn't drop the charges against your inmate. Harry then informed me he's leaving his position and town today."

Teaspoon looked at Quinn, "Did you know anything about this?"

Quinn shook his head, "No…I did not. I found Floyd in the saloon last night and I told him the case against him was solid. I also asked him to find another attorney since my family is so close to Agnes who is your witness. He refused and even threatened to have something bad happen to her if I stepped down. He must have either bribed your prosecutor or have something on him to blackmail him with." He guessed, "Maybe he caught your prosecutor in the saloon with one of the prostitutes? Anyways, if your prosecutor drops the charges then the case is done before it even begins."

The Judge agreed, "I have to dismiss the case and the town needs to find a new prosecutor."

"I understand," Teaspoon sighed feeling defeated. He and Quinn both walked back to their post.

Judge Stone stated to the audience, "The prosecutor has dropped all charges against the defendant. The case is closed." He then hit the gavel on the table and promptly walked out of the room.

The riders all sat stunned. Jimmy asked Pip, "What just happened?"

"Floyd got the prosecutor to drop all the charges against him. The case is dissolved." she explained miffed. She crossed her arms and gave a perturbed look.

"What?" Jimmy shook his head. He couldn't believe it. After all that work, everything they had gone through and Floyd walked free.

Kid sat dumfounded, "How can they just drop the charges like that? We know he's guilty."

Rachel sighed, "We all know he's guilty. But he skated around the law."

"Teaspoon can arrest him again." Kid figured.

"He can arrest him but Teaspoon is not the town's attorney. He cannot bring the charges to court. Only an attorney can do that." Rachel informed.

Kid sat beside himself, "You mean that's it? The case is done and no trial."

"I'm afraid so," she nodded. She rose to her feet. "I guess I should get back to the station house."

Bill Cody looked at his fellow rider Buck, "This ain't right."

Buck miffed, "So much for justice."

Young Wyatt Earp had followed the rider into the court. He heard the case was dismissed. He came up to Pip, "Agnes!" he hollered, "How can they do that?"

Pip explained, "Sometimes justice doesn't always work the way it should. Sometimes, guilty men go free and sometimes, innocent men go to jail. Floyd beat the system. He's good at doing that." She looked to Quinn, "I guess you will be going back to New York now."

He gave a deep sigh, "I guess so." He shook his head, "Least father can still say he never lost a case." He gave a slight chuckle of irony to himself.

Teaspoon stated, "The town needs a prosecutor, Mr. Sohur. There ain't a lot of you lawyers out this way."

Quinn asked him, "You want me to be the town's prosecutor?"

Teaspoon nodded, "You seem like an honest man. The town board will vote. The position doesn't pay much compared to what a big city lawyer would get."

Quinn looked to Pip who nodded in agreement.

He looked at the faces around him.

Jimmy asked, "If you take the position as town prosecutor will you go after Floyd Hepburn?"

"I can bring the charges." he agreed.

Pip stated to Quinn, "Ambrose Merryweather was an accountant in college who worked for me at the Pony Express and he found fraudulent bonds. He died last year in Sweetwater. When me and Ambrose went to look for the bonds they were gone. I think maybe Floyd took the bonds with him when he came out West. Ambrose was officially doing a route audit but I think he was looking for the missing bonds. If we can find those missing bonds and prove they are fraudulent we can finish Ambrose's work and we can have Floyd charged in New York City on bond fraud. That will send him to a federal prison for a very long time."

Quinn asked, "If those bonds are fraudulent what will happen to the Pony Express?"

"It will go bankrupt." she figured. "But it's going to go bankrupt anyways. They can't make a profit and the Army is gearing for war." She looked at Jimmy and Lou, "I will need your help finding those bonds. For Ambrose?" she pleaded.

Jimmy nodded, "For Ambrose."

Lou agreed, "He deserves justice."

Quinn wondered, "Any idea where Floyd would have hidden the bonds?"

Kid suggested, "Maybe the ranch where we caught him."

Jimmy agreed, "I would start looking there."

Teaspoon conjured a plan, "I'll get Quinn sworn in as the town attorney." He looked over the riders, "You boys will go back to that ranch and look for those bonds."

Billy asked, "Just what do these bonds look like? How do we know what to look for?"

Pip stated, "I know what they look like. I can go." She then grinned to Quinn, "I think you can go with us." She knew he would want to go on the adventure.

Quinn winced, "I can't go with you. If I do I become a fact witness and have to remove myself from the case and cannot prosecute." He knew she was trying to help him fulfill his wish to see the West but it simply impractical. "You know what the bonds would look like. You have to go and be the star witness in the case. Your friend, Ambrose is dead. Did he leave any evidence behind?"

She nodded, "His journal. He wrote about the missing bonds in it."

"That journal is evidence in the case." he informed. "Hand it over to Teaspoon and don't let anything happen to it."

Jimmy agreed, "I can do that."

Wyatt stated, "I'm going back to the ranch with the riders."

Kid added, "Then you are going back to your uncle."

He miffed the idea, "I still got weeks before school starts. I'm going with you."

Kid never knew what it was like to have a younger brother tailing him about until that moment. He wondered if he irritated his older brother when he was a child. He placed his hands on Wyatt's shoulders and started to lead him towards the door. He assured, "After we find those bonds you are going home."

**Weekend**

Saturday evening soon rolled around and the church dance was at hand. Pip stood before Lou in the station house pleading.

"Wear the dress I gave you." she begged. Pip wore a long baby blue silk gown with a matching hat with black lace.

Lou stood in her work clothes, "What if I get fired?" she asked hesitant.

"No one will know it's you." she assumed. "You won't get fired."

"I can't risk losing this job." she shook her head refusing to expose her disguise.

"Fine!" Pip huffed and then removed the velvet hat from her head and tossed it on the nearby bed. She then lifted the dress up and over her head as well, removing the article. She stood before Lou in her undergarments and went to the nearby truck for her trousers. She started to put back on the work clothing.

Lou stood befuddled, "What are doing, Agnes?"

"If you are going dressed as a boy than so am I." she deemed.

"You don't have to do that." she rebutted. "The whole town knows you are Teaspoon's daughters.

She shrugged, "If you can go in boy's clothes then so can I."

"What about Jimmy?" she gasped amazed at the bold action.

Pip slid on the shirt, "What about Jimmy?"

"He won't want to take you if you are dressed as a boy." she figured.

Pip grinned, "Why not? The whole town knows who I am."

"But you're not dressed like a lady." Lou countered.

She finished buttoning the shirt and tucked the tails into her trousers as she spoke, "Whoever said I was a lady?" She grinned mischievously as she went to her prized trunk. She dug through the clothing and pulled out a top black hat. She placed the hat on her head and then grabbed the silk black cummerbund. She dusted off the dirt and placed it around her middle. She turned and showed her ensemble to Lou. "What ya think?"

Lou blinked trying hard not to laugh for her friend look simply silly. "The top hat is a nice touch," she giggled.

"I thought so too." she laughed at herself. She then grabbed a walking cane twirled it about. "You can be anything you want to be, Lou. You simply just have to put your mind to it."

Lou chuckled, "Like father; like daughter."

Pip paused, "Sid would tell me that." She then admitted, "Sid and Teaspoon do have similar qualities."

Lou wondered, "How so?"

"They are both good men and have my weird sense of humor." she declared.

"It would be you who has Teaspoon's sense of humor." Lou reminded her.

"True," she agreed with a nod. "Let's go see the boys." She motioned for the door.

The two soon stepped outside onto the porch where the riders waited. Kid wasn't all that surprised that Lou decided to forgo the dress but was simply glad she was coming. He softly smiled at her.

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow at Pip's outfit. "What are you wearing, Agnes?" he balked. He expected her to be dressed in one of the pretty dresses she had shipped all the way out to Rock Creek.

"My best cummerbund and top hat!" she proclaimed.

"I thought you were gonna wear a dress." he rebutted. He motioned towards the house, "You got a whole trunk full of dresses in there."

She shot him a grin, "But this is much more fun." She found Rachel standing off the side on the porch wearing her house dress. "You better get changed."

Amused she asked, "Why?"

"Quinn will be at the dance." she grinned at her.

"And?" she asked her.

Pip declared, "You should dance with him. I should warn ya though…He's got two left feet."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Why don't you dance with him."

Pip repeated, "He's got two left feet." She stuck her arm out to Lou, "Lou can be my date tonight."

Lou gave her a displeased look.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and went to Jimmy. She placed her arm in his, "You will be my date tonight."

"Date?" he asked. "Is that like courting?"

She grinned, "It's when a boy and a girl go out and have fun but are not courting."

He asked, "When we start courting will you start wearing dresses?"

She glanced at Lou, "Maybe." She placed her arm through his and began to walk beside him not fearing how she looked in the eyes of the town's folks.

Kid walked beside Lou behind the pair. He asked, "What happened to that yellow dress, Pip gave you?"

"It's in the trunk." she softly replied.

He wondered, "Did she take it back?"

She shook her head, "No, she didn't want me to feel alone so she dressed like a boy too."

Kid's eyes softened, "You're not alone, Lou."

"I know," she agreed.

Kid reached with his hand and gently grasped hers. They walked for a distance holding hands in the twilight. Soon they arrived in town and Lou pulled her hand away and placed it in her pocket before anyone could see. Kid felt bad for he wanted to hold her hand all night but knew he could not.

They soon arrived at the barn. The bales of hay were stacked in a circle around the floor. To the side was a large table filled with deserts and a punch bowl. To the other side was a band made up of locals. Young ladies were about dressed in their finest dresses and ready to dance with a fine young man. The riders caught the eyes of many young ladies.

Lou wanted to hide fearing she would be found out. She kept her hat pulled down over her face in hopes no one would see she wasn't a boy. She watched as the local girls giggled amused at how Pip was dressed. The woman stuck out like a sore thumb and drew much attention. Pip could have simply dressed like one of the riders and blended in but instead she wore the top hat and cummerbund to stand out. She wondered why she did so.

Kid mentioned, "With Pip dressed like that no one will notice you, Lou."

She gasped as the Pip's motivation suddenly became apparent. She drew attention so no one would think twice about Lou not being a boy. Lou figured that Pip must have known she would be mocked but didn't seem to care. She was having fun at the dance regardless. Pip took Teaspoon by the arm and led him to the dance floor. She stood before him and offered to trade hats before the music started. Teaspoon was rather amused and placed his hat on her head and took the top hat. He then began to dance with his daughter despite her being dressed as a boy.

Lou watched a recalled the words to herself, "You can be anything you wanna be."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As the night grew long Lou grew rather sad as she watched the local girls dance with the boys in their pretty dresses. She felt depressed and awkward as the church dance continued. She let out a sigh and just wanted to go back to the bunkhouse, crawl into her bed and hide under the covers. She glanced at Pip who was having a great time. She had danced with Teaspoon and then with Quinn and now she had set her sights set on Jimmy as she tried to pull him onto the dance floor. Even wearing boys' clothing Pip was still dancing and didn't let anything stop her, not even Jimmy Hickok who really didn't even want to dance that night but found himself on the dance floor anyways.

Kid stood next to Lou. He noticed she seemed rather sad as she watched. He nudged her, "Let's get some air." He then walked out the nearby door to the back of the barn.

Lou gave a final look at the dancing before going outside to see what Kid wanted to talk about.

Unbeknownst to Lou, a young girl about fifteen sporting the same style yellow dress that she turned down prior looked on at riders from across the barn. She was the mayor's young and impressionable daughter, Nellie Orbaker. Her hand brushed back her blonde locks of hair that seemed to fall into her blue eyes often. She turned to her friend standing beside her, "That was him. Did you see him?"

Her friend, Anna Bella stood beside her watching the Pony Express riders as well. For the towns' people the riders were nearly celebrities. They were brave young men who tamed the wild frontier and faced danger on a daily bases. Anna had brown hair and wore a pink dress. She asked, "Which one? Kid?"

"The other one," she countered. "His name is Lou McCloud."

"The puny one?" she asked unsure.

"He's so adorable." she swooned.

Anna cocked an eyebrow, "He's kind of short." She then looked over at Jimmy on the dance floor with Pip. "Can you believe that Agnes Hunter actually came to the dance dressed like that?" she complained. "How on earth did she get Jimmy Hickok to dance with her is beyond me." She miffed, "There are so many girls here just waiting to dance with him." She then looked back at her friend, "How about the tall one, Billy. He's rather handsome."

"I like Lou though," she countered. "I think I will go find him and maybe ask him if he would like something to eat." She then walked away from Anna and out the door.

Kid and Lou stood by the fence in the back of the barnyard. Kid asked her, "You wanted to wear that dress that Pip gave ya, huh?"

"Of course I did but I can't." she explained feeling down.

He held out a hand, "Dance?"

She blushed as she gazed up at him. She figured no one would see them and thus placed her hand in his and found herself ever so close. They swayed to the music in a gentle dance under the moonlight. Lou closed her eyes and let her head rest on his shoulder as the swayed in the night air.

They didn't hear Nellie come to ask Lou if she wanted a desert. Nellie stood outside the barn and spied the pair standing close and swaying back and forth as if they were lovers. She gasped as the thought came to mind. Kid and Lou must be homosexuals she figured. That was against the law and a sin of the highest order. Shocked she gasped and stepped back into the barn shaking from what she saw. She slowly came back to her spot.

Anna asked, "Lou said he wasn't hungry?"

She whispered something into her ear. Anna's mouth dropped. She asked wide-eyed, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

She gasped sucking in a breath. "Heavens!" she exclaimed. She pondered what to do next. She softly stated, "You should tell your father and he can tell the Marshal."

Nellie gave a nod, "I should."

**Next Morning**

The prisoner Biff sat behind bars and finished his breakfast. He was perturbed that his defense attorney had just taken the job as the town attorney leaving him without a defense. Teaspoon walked through the door with Quinn in tow.

"There prisoner is right over there, Mr. Sohur." Teaspoon motioned.

Quinn came to the bars and grasped a nearby chair. He took a seat and gazed at the disheveled man lying listless on the cot. He asked, "How would you like to make a deal?"

Biff perked up, "What kind of deal…Mr. Prosecutor?"

"You become a witness for the state. You tell me everything you know and testify against Floyd Hepburn and you will walk free, timed served." he offered.

"Time served?" he questioned.

"The time you sat in this cell will be your sentence. We let you go but you have to cooperate with me and the Marshal." he offered.

Biff asked, "What ya want to know."

Quinn explained, "There are missing bonds from the Pony Express. I have reason to believe that Mr. Hepburn might have brought those bonds out West and maybe hid them on the ranch. Do you know anything about the bonds?"

Biff pondered, "He kept a safe in his room in that house. I suppose the bonds could be in the safe."

Quinn asked, "So you will become a state witness and help us?"

Biff shrugged, "Hepburn stabbed me in the back. I might as well him return the favor." He sat up on the cot and scooted closer, "When do I get out of here?"

Quinn looked at Teaspoon.

"Can I speak to you for a minute, Mr. Sohur?" Teaspoon motioned towards the other side of the small jail house.

Quinn rose to his feet and walked with Teaspoon to the far corner. Teaspoon glanced at his desperate prisoner, "You sure about letting him go? He could skip town."

Quinn debated, "He could run, huh. But he knows that ranch and where the bonds could be hidden."

"He could also run on ya." warned Teaspoon.

Quinn looked back at Biff. He bit his bottom lip debating if he should trust the character or not. "It's a chance we will have to take." he concluded.

The door of the office opened and in walked the town Mayor. He was a small man with a thin mustache and well dressed in a gray twill suit. Mayor Alfred Orbaker walked into the office to have a word about two of the riders.

"Marshal!" he called out. He noticed Teaspoon approaching from the far corner with the newly appointed town attorney. Pleased, he came to the desk. "Mr. Sohur." he greeted.

"What brings you by this morning, Mr. Mayor?" asked Teaspoon.

He hesitated as he began, "It's about two of your riders."

Teaspoon sucked in a breath figuring two of the boys got in a ruckus last night. He wasn't prepared for the accusation that was about to unfurl.

Alfred continued, "It was brought to my attention that two of your riders were spotted last night behind the barn during the dance. They were…um…dancing…together." The Mayor began to blush, "Now it's none of my business what two men do but I thought you should be aware of the situation."

Teaspoon squinted, "Which two riders?"

"The one they call 'Kid' and the small one…Lou." he reported.

Quinn stood by trying very hard to not laugh for he knew the truth. Amused he stated, "That's a horrible crime. Dancing should be outlawed." he jested.

The Mayor stated, "I realize things are done differently in the big city, Mr. Sohur but out here that kind of thing is not tolerated. Two fellas should not be dancing with one another."

Quinn looked at Teaspoon who was obviously irritated.

"I will have a talk with them," Teaspoon assured the mayor.

Quinn decided to help the riders and Teaspoon and came up with a small fib. "Kid doesn't know how to dance and Lou was teaching him. That's all it was." he explained.

The Mayor seemed pleased with the answer and gave a bright smile, "Kid doesn't know how to dance and Little Lou was teaching him." He figured, "This was just a misunderstanding. I'll tell the girls and everything will be okay."

Teaspoon went with the lie, "It was just a dance lesson and a misunderstanding." He glanced at Quinn who likely just saved Lou's job and reputation. He gave a nod of approval.

The Mayor chuckled to himself feeling foolish, "Dancing lessons." He gave a tip of the hat, "Have a good day Marshal, Mr. Sohur." He left the office feeling much relief.

Teaspoon looked at Quinn, "You're pretty quick."

Quinn shrugged, "I guess I'm still a defense attorney at heart."

**Later That Day**

Rachel stood beside the station house as she hung the sheets for the riders' cots on the line to dry. She glanced up and noticed a young visitor come to the station house. Nellie Orbaker had walked herself down to see the riders. She sported a pretty blue dress with a white cap and carried a plate of cookies. Rachel had paused from her chores and wondered who the Mayor's daughter came to see. The options ran through her head as she spied Nellie staring towards the riders at the dance. She wondered which boy caught the girl's eye. Perhaps, it was Billy or maybe even Ike.

"Nellie," Rachel greeted the girl.

Nellie smiled, "Hi Ms. Dunn. I have some cookies to give to one of the messengers."

Rachel knew the boys were behind the bunkhouse and decided to lead Nellie to them in surprise. "This way," she motioned for the girl to follow still wondering which boy caught her young eye.

Behind the bunkhouse Jimmy Hickok was practicing his draw. He would draw the revolver and then place it back in the holster. He would draw it again and again trying to see how fast he could draw.

Pip sat beside Lou on large shipping crate. The pair had been reading _Moby Dick_ aloud to the boys and taking turns with each chapter. Lou was reading aloud when Rachel rounded the corner with Nellie in tow.

"Boys," Rachel called out. "We have a visitor."

Nellie looked over the young faces for Lou. She spied her sitting on the large wooden box holding the book and her dreaded nemesis, Agnes Hunter sitting right beside her. The sight made her ever so jealous.

Lou pushed her reading glasses up her nose as she looked up from the book. She wondered why Nellie had come and with treats. She didn't know that she and Kid were spied upon the night before during the dance.

Nellie gathered her gumption and smiled brightly. She walked over to Lou and Pip sitting on the box. She presented the cookies to Lou, "I made these for you." She then shot a dirty look to Pip.

Lou's eyes grew wide. She gently grasped the plate unsure what to even say. "Um…Thank you."

Rachel let out a deep sigh as she suddenly realized that Nellie liked Lou and had no idea that Lou was in disguise. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to figure out what to do.

Pip asked, "You made cookies for Lou?"

"I did," she sneered at Pip. "I made them for him, not you!" She smiled to Lou, "I hope you like them."

"I'm sure," she bashfully nodded feeling rather awkward in the moment.

Young Wyatt sat by the porch trying to figure the situation out. He wondered why Nellie was giving cookies to Lou. It made no sense to him.

Nellie stood in awkward silence and had no idea what to say next. She expected Lou to be more forthcoming and perhaps ask to court her. Instead, Lou sat on the box rather stunned. She decided that perhaps Lou just needed some time to get the hint. She excused herself, "Well…I should be going now. Enjoy the cookies." She turned and walked away certain that the next time she saw Lou that things would go more to her liking.

Lou sat holding the plate of cookies still shocked. She looked at her friends who had gathered nearby.

Billy reached down for the plate, "I can take those off your hands, Lou." He was nearly laughing for he found the situation amusing.

Lou asked, "Why did Nellie make me cookies?"

Rachel explained, "She doesn't know your secret and…" she looked to Pip, "I suppose Pip wasn't much of a clue for her."

Billy shoved a cookie in his mouth and spoke with crumbs falling onto his shirt, "These are really good."

The riders all reached for a cookie to taste. Ike nodded in agreement.

Young Wyatt even agreed, "These are good…Better than my ma's."

Pip reached for a cookie as well. She took a bit and gave a nod, "These are good. Who knew Nellie could bake?"

Rachel stated, "Don't you boys understand what happened?"

Kid nibbled on a cookie and shrugged, "The mayor's daughter made us cookies."

"No," she shook her head. "Nellie made Lou cookies. She thinks Lou is a boy and I think she likes Lou. She gave Lou the cookies hoping that Lou would ask for permission to court her."

Lou sat wide-eyed, "That's not happening."

Rachel agreed, "Obviously…But Nellie thinks you are a boy. You boys don't understand how you are seen in town especially by the young ladies. You are…heroes. Like how Jimmy is seen in those dime novels."

Pip stated, "Celebrities!"

Kid asked, "We are…celebrities?"

Pip agreed, "Out East, you all seen as famous, though no one knows who you are. You are breaking through boundaries, setting records…like explorers. A Pony Express messenger is a legend in the making. All of you are seen as brave young men who are opening up the West. Delivering a letter from the East Coast to the West Coast on horseback is like going to the other side of the world or even the moon. It was thought to be impossible not long ago. You proved it is possible. The Pony Express cannot afford to keep doing it for it's really expensive but you are making history as we speak and legends will come of this experiment."

Jimmy cocked his head, "Experiment?"

She confirmed, "It's an experiment. That's all it really is." She addressed the boys, "All of you are part of an experiment. And you proved it can be done. That is monumental and you will be in the history books for generations to come." She looked to Lou, "It's amazing what you have done, Lou. You did a man's job but no one will know. The investors would deny you ever rode if you were come forward. But I want you to know what you accomplished is amazing."

A smile crept across Lou's face, "Thanks for that." She glanced at the empty plate that Nellie brought. "What do I do about, Nellie Orbaker?"

Rachel gathered the plate and assured, "I will take care of it."

Billy asked, "Can you get her to make us more cookies?"

She gave him a displeased look.

"Just a thought." he excused.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

With a heavy heart Rachel Dunn walked the empty plate back to the Mayor's home. She wasn't sure how to tell Nellie Orbaker to simply leave Lou alone and she couldn't tell her about Lou's true gender. She had to come up with an excuse to keep the Mayor's daughter away. She walked onto the front porch and took a deep breath before rapping on the door. She waited only a minute.

The door swung open to reveal Nellie herself. She spied the empty plate from the cookies she delivered just a few hours prior.

Rachel began, "I've come to return your plate, Nellie. The boys enjoyed the cookies you made."

She softly took the plate feeling a bit confused, "I made them for Lou."

"Lou doesn't eat much." she winced for Lou ate plenty for a girl but far less than the boys. "The riders enjoyed them."

"Oh," she seemed down for she really wanted to see Lou bring back the empty plate and tell her the cookies were delicious. "Thank you," she replied a bit sad.

Rachel tried to make Nellie feel better for she felt sorry for the girl. "Billy ate the most. He really liked them. You are always welcome to bring the boys more cookies if you want."

"Thank you," she replied a bit miffed.

"Even Pip liked them. She said you were a good cook." she added unsure if that information would help Nellie feel better or perhaps feel even worse.

"Agnes Hunter!" she growled. "Why do they call her 'Pip' anyways?" she demanded to know.

"It's a nickname," Rachel explained. "She got it when she lived in New York. Newspaper boys gave it to her."

"What is it short for?" she wondered.

"Doesn't matter." Rachel waved the name off. "I just wanted to return your plate and tell you how much the boys enjoyed the cookies. That was a very kind thing you did."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She recalled Lou reading the book and asked, "What was the book Lou was reading?"

"_Moby Dick_," she replied. "Lou and Pip were reading it to the riders in their spare time."

"Lou can read!" she stated knowing many orphans could not and illiteracy was a major problem for the population at large.

"Of course," Rachel nodded. "Lou is a very good reader."

"I own a number of books. Maybe Lou would like to borrow one?" Nellie suggested as she figured she found a way to Lou's mysterious heart.

"I suppose," she winced unsure of Nellie's motives.

She beamed, "I will invite Lou over to read with me."

"Lou doesn't usually read unless one of the boys asks." Rachel countered fearing Lou would be exposed and her job in jeopardy.

"I'll ask him." she deemed such an invite was an excellent idea. Perhaps, Lou was the intellectual type. Maybe she would need to take a different approach with Lou. She could win Lou's attention through books.

Rachel figured she better excuse herself. "I'll let Lou know that you said that…he…could borrow a book. I have to go now. Thank you for the cookies, Nellie." She graciously left hoping she didn't make things worse for Lou.

**Meanwhile**

Jimmy, Billy and Kid had gone into town to retrieve some supplies from the general store. As Jimmy drove the buckboard he spied Biff walk into the local saloon. He brought the buckboard to a halt and looked at Kid who was in the back with Billy. He asked, "You just see that?"

Kid nodded, "Teaspoon let the prisoner go?"

Billy shook his head, "All that work for nothing."

Kid wondered, "Why would he let him go?"

Jimmy cracked the reigns, "Let's go ask him?"

Soon Jimmy drove the buckboard to the Marshal's office. The three disembarked and made their way inside. They found Teaspoon sitting behind the desk and an empty jail cell.

Kid called out, "We just saw the prisoner walk into the saloon."

Teaspoon glanced up from his work, "I had to let him go."

Jimmy demanded, "Why?"

"He made a deal with Mr. Sohur to turn state's evidence. He will help us find the missing bonds and testify against Hepburn." he explained.

Kid asked, "What is he just runs away and doesn't help us at all."

"Then we have a fugitive to catch." he admitted concerned himself.

Billy rolled his eyes rather miffed, "So much for catching the bad guy."

Kid agreed, "I'll say. First Hepburn gets off and now his hired hand is walking around free as a bird."

Jimmy abruptly turned, "I'll take care of him." He had it in his mind to shoot Biff by challenging him to a dual.

"Hold it, Hickok!" Teaspoon stood up. "You don't touch him. We need him as a witness. You boys stay away from him."

Jimmy turned back, "You want us to do nothing."

"That's right," he gave a firm nod. "You boys stay out of this. If he runs…well, then that's a different story. For now, you boys leave the witness alone."

Jimmy muttered, "Only if he leaves us alone." He then stormed out the office wishing he could go looking for a fight.

Billy walked out behind Jimmy fearing his friend would do something reckless.

Kid stood baffled, "You're just let him go? Just like that! After what he did?"

"I have no choice, Kid. Sometimes the law can be used against ya." he replied.

"Just not right," he shook his head and started for the door.

Teaspoon called out, "Kid!"

He paused with his hand on the door knob and looked back.

"Stay away from the witness." Teaspoon repeated.

He gave a disappointed look and left the office to finish gathering the supplies.

Teaspoon let out a deep sigh, "Last thing we need is a dead witness."

**Meanwhile**

Back at the Pony Express station Pip was teaching young Wyatt how to dance. The boy kept looking down at his feet as Pip attempted to give the lesson.

"Look at your partner, not at your feet, Wyatt." she instructed.

The boy looked up, "But I can't see where I'm stepping." He then stepped on Pip's foot.

"Ouch," she winced and let go of his hands. She limped back, "I see that." She then sat on the porch as Lou looked on amused. She took off her boot and rubbed her sore foot. Pip looked at Lou, "You can teach him."

"No thanks," Lou shook her head.

Pip rebutted, "I saw you dancing and humming when you were doing the stalls. You are the best dancer out of the whole lot."

Lou blushed for she didn't know anyone saw her.

Wyatt sat down on the porch, "Lou is the best dancer?"

"She is!" Pip insisted. "I've seen many of fancy balls back in New York and Lou could dance circles around those girls."

Wyatt wondered, "How many balls did you do to back in New York? How big were they?"

"Gigantic," she spread her arms wide. "The balls would fill and entire room. There are special rooms just for balls. The rooms have mirrors lining the walls. There were gold accents and chandeliers." She then added, "Entire orchestras would play and hundreds of people would be there. The ladies were all dressed in fancy long gowns and the men would wear tuxedoes and top hats. On one end of the ball room would be a buffet table with every kind of food imaginable. Waiters wearing tuxedos would walk around with trays full of champagne for the guest." She put on her boot.

Lou wondered, "Quinn escorted you to the balls?"

"A few but I usually watched from a loft above. I would sneak in and get some of the fancy food for Mable and the newspaper delivery boys. I only went to a couple of formal balls. Of course in New York there are many different kinds of dancing. There are street parties in Harlem on the weekends during the summer. There's this dance called…'swing' that they would do. Harlem dancing is nothing like what we see as a ball."

Wyatt asked curious, "What's the dancing like?"

Pip stood up and turned towards Lou and motioned for her to follow, "Come Lou. I'll teach you so we can show Wyatt."

Lou hesitated, "I don't know…swing…" she rebutted.

"I'm gonna teach you," Pip insisted. She soon had Lou standing before her. "I'm going to lead. I start with the left foot, you with the right. We start with a box step…" she continued to give the lesson to Lou.

Nellie Orbaker decided to walk herself to the Pony Express station that very afternoon and give Lou a book to read. She held the book in her arms smiling as she rehearsed in her mind what she would say to the rider. She rounded the corner of the station house and spied Lou and Pip nearly falling into one another. She didn't see the boy sitting on the porch behind the pair as the dance lessons went awkwardly wrong and the two had tripped. Nellie didn't understand it was a mere dance lesson and thought Lou and Pip were hugging and giggling playfully as they tried to hold one another up after the dance mishap.

Nellie narrowed her eyes. Lou was giving Kid dance lessons prior and now it seemed to Nellie that Pip was trying for Lou's affection as they seemed to be in an embrace. She really couldn't make heads or tails of the situation and thus assumed Lou must have been courting Pip. Lou was the intellectual and the rider with the most manners. Surely, Pip would try to gain the affection of the rider she liked. To Nellie the whole situation must have been Pip's doing. The Marshal's daughter was popular in the town and her father often spoke fondly of Teaspoon and his daughter. Nellie started to feel rather jealous as she was no longer the town belle. She turned with book in hand and marched away with a jealous rage simmering deep inside.

Pip and Lou nearly fell to the ground upon tripping over the dance moves. The pair laughed and giggled like two school girls.

Wyatt watched on, "Are you supposed to fall down in that kind of dance?"

"No," Pip laughed.

Lou shook her head, "We tripped."

Wyatt miffed, "You two giggle like a couple of girls."

Pip reminded him, "We are!" She held herself back up straight. "Lou is my newly adopted sister."

"I am?" she asked amused.

"I never had a sister. I choose you to be my sister." she confirmed.

Lou blushed, "I guess I can have two sisters."

"What about me?" the boy asked.

Pip walked over and scuffed his hair, "You can be my kid brother." She walked by and into the bunkhouse to catch her breath and rest.

Wyatt looked at Lou. She gave him a warm smile, "I guess you can be my brother too." She patted his shoulder and walked on by.

Wyatt sat pondering to himself, "Now I got two more sisters."


End file.
